Teh Life Of Kuubi Fox
by IamNaruto36
Summary: Kuubi Fox is being continuously abused by his father. With the help of his friends and family, will he learn to cope with his problems or will Kuubi suffer forever? YAOI!
1. My Life

I sat down with my head on my desk, again. In detention for not doing my work and defying the teacher. Ms. Yuchiru scratched her nails on the board. "Wake up Mr. Fox! I don't know what's wrong with you but you need to get. Your. Act. Together! Call this the G.Y.A.T project. That's your objective this week, understood?" I mumbled but didn't actually say anything and I could tell she was getting irritated. "Young man! Are you listening to me? Don't make me call your father!" My head shot up at attention when she mentioned my father. I have always hated him and for that I am afraid. But knowing me and my morals, attitude, and reputation…I acted like I didn't even care. "So? I don't give a crap. Call him. I'm not afraid of you or anyone else. Do your worst lady." Then I had gone too far. I overstepped my boundaries and opened up a whole new world of trouble that I wish I would've stayed out of. She looked at me and nodded. "Fine, I will if that's what you want." She leaves grabbing the phone in the process, going into the hallway. I trembled alittle bit but shook it off after about 3 minutes or so. "Kyuri? You there?" No answer. It's funny that even my alter ego can't help me in a crunch situation. Ms. Yuchiru returns when I finally start thinking about giving up. "Your father will be here shortly. We had a nice little chit chat about your behavior and agreed that you deserved to be punished. Now stay here and don't cause any more trouble." She closes the door and now im all alone. I focused and tried to pinpoint my only ally. "Kyuri? You in there? I need your help. You know what dad is going to make me do again. Please help…" Then there was a voice. _**"Fine."**_ Suddenly, out of the blue, I had an idea. I stood up and opened the window next to me. I looked down and the ground seemed so far away but I had to do something and quick. I put one foot on the edge of the windowpane and sat for a second. _Should I really do this? Of course I should. It's better to jump out of a window than to be with my father, especially with my mother at work._I cringed at the thought of even being alone with that disgusting man and slipped. I quickly caught myself before I made any noises. Everything was going well until that IDIOT had to come and talk to me! My best friend Akari, we grew up together and proceeded from grade school all the way to high school. Even though he almost didn't make it. "Yo fox boy! Whatcha doin up there? Hang on to dear life buddy!" I rolled my eyes and looked down at him. "Shut up! You're making me lose my –"Next thing you know…I fall into a bush and scratch my arm. Akari kneeled down and looked at the bush. "Where are you man? You alive?" I responded his stupid question by reaching out my hand and smacking him in the head. "Help me, don't wonder if im alive!" So, he helped me of course, but when he saw the cut on my arm his face went blank. "Smooth man, real smooth. You need sum help with that?" "No. I can handle this on my own. All I need to do right now is find a place to stay." I looked down as he put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen...dude; you need to tell someone about this." "I know! Just give me some more time! Then I will take my mom, my sister and go!"


	2. Running Out Of Time

Running out of time

My mother rung the doorbell and Akari's mother answered. "Oh hello Mikan. Your son was in need of help and doesn't want to go back home but-""Oh my precious little boy!" In that moment, I was attacked by a hug. I could hear Akari laughing at me but I didn't care, for he had seen my mother worry on the regular. "Kuu-chan…what happened to your arm?" "Its alright, Mrs. Wanijima took care of it for me. I'll just have to wear this bandage for a while, that's all." I looked away and Akari put a reassuring hand on my shoulder as he nodded. I sighed and looked into my mother's eyes. "Where's Fana?" She pinched my cheeks at this question. "So you're worried about your baby sister are you?" I didn't comment on that but instead I just grabbed her shoulders firmly. "Fana and I are going to stay over Uncle Allen's house. Mom, please don't ask anymore than that. I just have to take a break from THIS. Im sorry but you need to get away too." In response all I got were wide eyes. "Honey...you're scaring me, what are you talking about?" I let her go. _So she hasn't noticed? Why is she so dense when it comes to my father? Why wont she ever suspect him to do anything wrong? _I tensed up at her reaction and sighed once more. "Listen…where is Fana? Just sent the both of us away for a while. I have issues mom and being away from HERE is the best way to cope." "Honey, what's wrong? I don't understand what all this is coming from." At this moment Mrs. Wanijima stepped up to the plate and agreed with what I was saying although she had absolutely no idea what was going on either. "Maybe this is not such a bad idea Mikan. You know, he's been having trouble in school and he's in that teenager, so I think he needs to resolve things." _Im running out of time, I've been wasting it. Im never going to escape at this rate… Kyuri, what do you think of all this? **Nothing. But do you require my help? **Yes. Please Kyuri, I need all the help I can get without blowing this out of proportion. **Why don't you tell your mother? **Because…it would break her heart to find out her husband was molesting his own son. **You have perfect opportunities to run away, why not take them? **I can't just leave my mother and little sister behind with HIM. I would end up regretting it for the rest of my life. I need a plan. I have the brains but with my financial situation…im not going to make it._I felt a light punch on the jaw and someone was calling my name. "Dude." Blue hair found its way through my peripheral as Akari peeked next to my face from behind the couch. "Its nothing, im fine" There was an awkward silence until my mother broke it with a submitting growl. "I have absolutely no idea what this is about but I guess I could give Allen a call."


	3. Uncle Allen

Uncle Allen

The next day, I was woken up by someone small pouncing on my head." Big brother! Its time to wake up!" My 5-year old sister pulled at my ear and poked at my nose. I grumbled in response and pulled the covers back over me. "Oh, hi daddy! What are you doing in here?" My eyes snapped open at the mention of HIM being more than 9 meters close to me. "Good morning Kuubi" Oh haven't I seen that condescending look of his before, hiding what he really wants to say behind a friendly greeting. I sat up and walked over to the nearest window not as to back myself into a corner. I had my own little ways of letting him know I wasn't having it. "MOM!" She came rushing in as I yelled her name. "What is it honey? Uh, you look scared for some reason. Is something wrong? This reminds me of that time when you were 7 and you peed in your pants after seeing that clown." I slapped my forehead in frustration. "It's nothing. I just want some privacy that's all. Usually no one's in my room when im in nothing but my boxers." "Aw! I see you're only comfortable with your mama huh?" I received a hug from her before they all left the room. **_You're such a lousy liar. _**That voice again. Ringing in my head like some unknown curse. I had once went to a therapist for having a split personality but that's when I figured out they couldn't be trusted either. The only people I can trust is, my best friend Akari and my uncle Allen…without anyone getting hurt that is. I swear, everything about that man is secret. But instead he tells me everything, I wish I had his life instead…so carefree yet adventurous. I think a lot than a regular teenager should that I didn't even notice I walked myself all the way to the shower. "Oh…" That was all I managed to say at the total mind loss action I just displayed. There was a knock at the door, HIM. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" I went over to the door and locked it. "No. Not from you anyway." That insane man laughed at me then his voice got real serious. "Watch that mouth of yours or it'll end up being shut in a way that you're way too familiar with. You be a good boy now." He walks away. Some time later after I was all ready my mom called from downstairs. "Allen is here! Get your sister and come on down here!" I grab my book bag and get my sister along the way. Actually I was happy to see him. He has always seen straight through my father and has never liked him. That's something I admired about him, although he was kind of slow sometimes…he wasn't needy like my mother. Hate bought us closer if I'd even call it that. "Hello Mikan, I haven't seen you since last year. How is everything?" "Oh things are fine here. Kuubi just wanted to spend some time with his favorite uncle! Fana too." I got a look from him as an indication that everything was indeed NOT alright. We needed to talk. With the only family member I could trust with my secret…Uncle Allen.


	4. Safe for Now

"Bye honey! Make sure you call mama later!" My mom waved us off as the car drove away. I sighed as my little sister was sleeping already. "So…" "Listen Kuubi, as much as I would like to help you…your mother has made some foolish decisions and even if she were to file a divorce…the custody would go to your father. I hope you understand how random we can't act." I nodded because what he said was true. My mother had been accused for murder once but she got off. It's not like the court would let her keep her children with her previous record. I leaned toward the window, looking at all the trees. "If that's the case, I would rather stay with you." "But you know-"I accidentally raised my voice at him since the situation was getting desperate. "I KNOW ABOUT YOUR TOP SECRET JOB AND EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!" He smiled at me and I turned away. "Im sorry uncle…please forgive me." "Kuubi listen…all I can tell you to do is to follow your heart. Something foolish I would do if I were your age is probably run away with Fana. To me of course, then Mikan can divorce Riku then come and get her kids then you all can move to Venezuela!" I glared at him for a minute before speaking. "That's absurd. Like something like that would be so easy to accomplish." _Wait…he has a point. Allen is filthy frickin rich. It is possible that he can play a major role in this operation. What he said does make sense but it's all the way out of the ballpark. Whatever I guess._ Hours passed since my uncle lives kind of far away, but I didn't really notice we were already there. "Wake up Fana, we're here" As soon as I heard him, I snapped back into reality and hopped out of the car to be greeted by his mansion and the rest of his luxurious cars. And also his husband. _Did I mention Uncle Allen was gay? Well it never really bothered me much but I guess that's the answer to how he can see through my father like glass._ Allen ruffled my hair and gave his husband a quick kiss. Well I guess that's how it goes down in California huh? "My little niece and nephew will be staying here for a while, I hope you don't mind." The redheaded man glanced down at me with one emerald green eye since he had the other one covered with an eye patch for some reason. "Well I wish you would have told me sooner, and then I would've cleaned up better." He smiled. He was always so goofy acting and is always laughing at serious moments. "Well I guess this means I have to call you uncle too, huh Lavi?" "If you don't want to, by all means call me Lavi. But please don't call me rabbit because-" In an instant a feminine looking Asian man with long black hair came out of his house scowling like he just hated the sight of humans. "Hey Kanda! How are you doing today?" He looked from Allen, to me, to Lavi, and then he walked over to us. "What have I told you about saying hi to me short stack?" "But Kanda my dear, greeting you comes so naturally. I feel like I've known you in a past life." He winked his baby blue eyes at him as the guy frowned some more. "Drop Dead, Bean sprout." I sighed as I extended a hand to him. "You seem like a pretty disturbed spectacle but I think we can work things out while im staying here. Hi, im Allen's nephew, Kuubi and next to me is my little sister Fana, Nice to meet you." I grab my bag and walk past him, then Lavi cracks up laughing. "Yu, you totally got beasted!" "Stupid rabbit, don't call me by my first name or death will be upon you." I smirked at that comment because it was something I'd heard before but who knows where from. I walked up to the guest room with my little sister and put my things down. "Kuubi…?" I turned around from unpacking. "What?" "Can I stay in here with you? I don't want my own room! Id rather be in here with my big brother! I love you!" I patted her head and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I know, I love you too. Yes you can stay if that's what makes you happy." She grins and pounces on me like she usually does when she's excited. _We're safe for now…yes, I have to come up with a plan. I will not reduce to leaving my family behind. _ "Bye honey! Make sure you call mama later!" My mom waved us off as the car drove away. I sighed as my little sister was sleeping already. "So…" "Listen Kuubi, as much as I would like to help you…your mother has made some foolish decisions and even if she were to file a divorce…the custody would go to your father. I hope you understand how random we can't act." I nodded because what he said was true. My mother had been accused for murder once but she got off. It's not like the court would let her keep her children with her previous record. I leaned toward the window, looking at all the trees. "If that's the case, I would rather stay with you." "But you know-"I accidentally raised my voice at him since the situation was getting desperate. "I KNOW ABOUT YOUR TOP SECRET JOB AND EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!" He smiled at me and I turned away. "Im sorry uncle…please forgive me." "Kuubi listen…all I can tell you to do is to follow your heart. Something foolish I would do if I were your age is probably run away with Fana. To me of course, then Mikan can divorce Riku then come and get her kids then you all can move to Venezuela!" I glared at him for a minute before speaking. "That's absurd. Like something like that would be so easy to accomplish." _Wait…he has a point. Allen is filthy frickin rich. It is possible that he can play a major role in this operation. What he said does make sense but it's all the way out of the ballpark. Whatever I guess._ Hours passed since my uncle lives kind of far away, but I didn't really notice we were already there. "Wake up Fana, we're here" As soon as I heard him, I snapped back into reality and hopped out of the car to be greeted by his mansion and the rest of his luxurious cars. And also his husband. _Did I mention Uncle Allen was gay? Well it never really bothered me much but I guess that's the answer to how he can see through my father like glass._ Allen ruffled my hair and gave his husband a quick kiss. Well I guess that's how it goes down in California huh? "My little niece and nephew will be staying here for a while, I hope you don't mind." The redheaded man glanced down at me with one emerald green eye since he had the other one covered with an eye patch for some reason. "Well I wish you would have told me sooner, and then I would've cleaned up better." He smiled. He was always so goofy acting and is always laughing at serious moments. "Well I guess this means I have to call you uncle too, huh Lavi?" "If you don't want to, by all means call me Lavi. But please don't call me rabbit because-" In an instant a feminine looking Asian man with long black hair came out of his house scowling like he just hated the sight of humans. "Hey Kanda! How are you doing today?" He looked from Allen, to me, to Lavi, and then he walked over to us. "What have I told you about saying hi to me short stack?" "But Kanda my dear, greeting you comes so naturally. I feel like I've known you in a past life." He winked his baby blue eyes at him as the guy frowned some more. "Drop Dead, Bean sprout." I sighed as I extended a hand to him. "You seem like a pretty disturbed spectacle but I think we can work things out while im staying here. Hi, im Allen's nephew, Kuubi and next to me is my little sister Fana, Nice to meet you." I grab my bag and walk past him, then Lavi cracks up laughing. "Yu, you totally got beasted!" "Stupid rabbit, don't call me by my first name or death will be upon you." I smirked at that comment because it was something I'd heard before but who knows where from. I walked up to the guest room with my little sister and put my things down. "Kuubi…?" I turned around from unpacking. "What?" "Can I stay in here with you? I don't want my own room! Id rather be in here with my big brother! I love you!" I patted her head and kissed her cheek. "Yeah I know, I love you too. Yes you can stay if that's what makes you happy." She grins and pounces on me like she usually does when she's excited. _We're safe for now…yes, I have to come up with a plan. I will not reduce to leaving my family behind. _


	5. Yu Kanda

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D GRAY-MAN OR NARUTO**

**but i wish i did...*sob+cry***

"Uncle, can I talk to you for a second?" My voice had more of a hidden longing than it was supposed to and I guess he caught onto that. "Alright." He takes me to his room, which is rather big and begins asking me questions. "How long has it been?" "Three days." His concerned eyes widened in surprise. "So you're telling me that he does those things to you every three days now?!" I nodded in response, feeling sort of ashamed that I'd have to be that man's toy every three days, It made me sick to my stomach just thinking about it. "So it's increased the number of times since we last talked…what's the indications letting you know that, you know…he's" I tried to moisten my dry lips before saying anything. "This morning he said he'll shut my mouth in a way im familiar with and he said good boy. That means that when I get home we're going to do it. Well…I know that he's going to visit here to CHECK on us." My uncle got angry when he heard this and stood up, furious. "VISIT? WHAT? WHY DOES HE NEED TO VISIT FOR?" I held my hands up in defense. "Im just basing this off of what's happened in the past. He can barely keep his pants on when im not around. My mom is too busy for that type of thing so I guess he's attracted to me like that, god knows why. Im the spitting image of himself." Allen calmed down as he saw that I wasn't flipping out about this situation. "You're rather calm aren't you?" I twitch as I figured out the hidden meaning within that question. "Don't get me wrong, it's just that I've been getting molested for so long that talking about it…especially with you, doesn't bother me as much anymore. I mean, either molesting or raping I've got used to them both. But it still hurts…physically and emotionally, no matter how many times it has occurred." I lowered my head, for what I just said was hurting me as well. I was shocked when I received a hug from my uncle. Without even realizing it…I had started crying. Lavi burst through the door just then with a smile on his face that immediately faded as the atmosphere hit him. "Ah jeez! Not again! What kind of home life does this kid have anyway? Every time he visits he's either crying or pissed off." Allen shot him a look that could rival Kanda's and Lavi sighed in defeat. "Well you are the woman of the relationship after all so…yeah. Hey kid, if you want to get some of those extra chips off your shoulder, go see Kanda. He's an expert in relaxation. He's not going to do anything to you like that because he's not gay, although he doesn't take a particular interest in women either. Sometimes I think he's a nun." "LAVI! Are you done?" Lavi saluted and marched in place blowing kisses with every step. "Yes my queen, I mean king. I mean baby." I laughed at him. For he is the one who would always burst in serious talks and make me laugh when I feel down. "You're such an idiot. But maybe I'll take you up on your offer, uncle Lavi." I got a wide grin from him as he grabbed my hand and hauled me outside and into Kanda's yard. "Yo Yu, got some company who wants to join your meditation." Ignored. "Yu, don't you hear me?" I could see the vein almost popping out of Kanda's head in anger. This guy was about to pop any second now. Lavi dared to touch the man, even with a wooden sword in his hand… Lavi seemed completely unafraid. Or maybe he's just stupid. "Touch me again and this sword is going up your-""Ok ok, keep it PG. Although I wouldn't mind it if something was up my butt. Im already owed…Allen's property right on my back. He has sharp nails and he leaves marks on me often…" Kanda sighed and made a face as though he were going to vomit right there, as I made the same face. "You're a disgusting rabbit. Get out of my yard right now, be gone." I sat down beside him with my legs crossed as Lavi returned into the house. He looked over at me in the rudest manner. "Why are you still here?" I gave him the same look as I closed my eyes. "Meditation, isn't it obvious?" All I could hear was a noise of disapproval but I didn't care. _His name is Yu Kanda. Apparently he has the same job as Uncle Allen and Lavi. He's a secret something who does something for this secret organization called THE ORDER. This job requires only five members to live close together. So, listing them all in the vicinity im at id say there's Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, and Lena. Seems like this occupation is smothered but still it pays off, seeing that all of them are wealthy. I've heard that his whole family was wiped out and all he has left is a single wilting flower. Poor guy…but he keep his resolve like a man but come off alittle disturbed and ticked most of the time. He specializes in martial arts, sword fighting ECT. No wonder he's so angry, everything he had is gone. But he considers his co-workers friends…I know he does._ "Kanda?" I peeked up at him, one eye open. "What?" "Do you think of Uncle Allen as a friend?" He smiled but then scowled again as he made a disapproving noise. "Not a chance. Now shut up and focus."


	6. Exposed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D GRAY-MAN OR NARUTO**

**i damn sure wish i did... *goes into a corner to sulk & grow mushrooms***

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. "Lavi, I hate my phone!" He walked over to me wearing an apron and looked at the caller ID. "It's not a matter of the phone itself; it's who's calling that's the problem. Just ignore it and maybe he'll stop calling." I looked at him as if he were crazy and shook my head. "Oh no, this man is another species. He will NEVER stop calling." "Seems like you got daddy issues. I can't help you with that; my dad was never there for me." I became angrier with every passing minute then I relaxed when I just couldn't take it anymore. "Hand me that knife over there." "Why?" "What do you mean why? Just give it here." Lavi grabbed the knife and put it away. "ALLEN! YOUR NEPHEW IS THINKING ABOUT SUICIDE AGAIN!" I rolled my eyes because there's no way I would think about killing myself with a butter knife. I'd have to plan out my death better than that. I'd rather have a meat cleaver or machete at the very least. Allen came rushing downstairs like what Lavi said was actually true. "What? Don't even think those things Kuubi!" I blew him off like a gnat in the air. He picked up my phone. "He doesn't send you text messages does he?" I looked surprised. "Well…no he doesn't. Look at it and see what it says." Allen opened it up and to his surprise it was a picture message. "Oh my god…" He dropped the phone and went over to the garbage can to throw up. Lavi panicked and ran over to his husband in comfort. I stared at the open phone on the floor. I picked it up. "No, Kuubi don't look at it!" Too late. I feel on my knees for my legs became too weak to withstand the sight in front of me. "This…this is…me." My breath became short when I read the words below the picture. _You're so cute when you're obedient._ At that moment I swear I could feel my own stomach acid bubbling up and my blood boiling. He said if I told anyone he would kill everyone in the household besides me. I believed him because he was crazy like that. Plus my mother was naïve and my sister unable to defend herself. I am a fighter but up against him, I become paralyzed with fear. I was shaking and I could hear a distant voice shouting WHATS WRONG WHATS WRONG? My gray eyes were wide as my black hair covered my face. I had been exposed. It really showed how much of a lunatic my father was that he'd provide evidence that he had molested me. Lavi took the phone away from me and made a face at the picture. "Is this…child pornography?" "NO IT'S NOT!" He held his hands up in defense and patted my head. "I won't tell anyone. I had no idea you were in this type of stuff." Allen snapped at him after rinsing his mouth out. "Don't be ridiculous. His father has a fetish in making someone suffer." There were frowns all in the room. "This guy is a freak! Maybe we should get THE ORDER to give us a job to help the kid." Like I said before or either forgot to mention, THE ORDER is the government. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing. I received another text. _Check your computer._ Oh My God. He posted the pictures and videos on the Internet. Naked pictures of his son. Now I remembered that a long time ago I used to laugh at the people on these sites, thinking this would never happen to me. Think again. I never stopped to think that maybe they are having the same problems as me. "Jesus Christ, he hacked into my computer. Lavi, get over here; you're the smart one." "Yes sir, im on it." I was pulled back and away from the computer because I was so shocked I wouldn't move from that spot. I didn't know what to think. What kind of fool puts his so-called dirty work out there for the world to see? Uncle hit his fist against the wall. "As Mikan's twin brother I demand she get a divorce!" Lavi lifted an eyebrow and looked at me confused. "Say, is your old man stupid or what? What kind of molester is he anyway? I watch lifetime in the mornings and the molesters in those movies aren't dumb enough to provide evidence for their crimes." "This isn't some stupid movie. Be serious, you know what? Lavi, just don't speak anymore." "Yes massa, I will obey your every command." He spins around in the rolling chair and I clench my stomach for I was still hungry but I felt sick. "I think I just lost my appetite. Good thing Fana is fast asleep." Lavi amended that in saying she would be scarred for life if she saw her beloved big brother in that circumstance. Uncle walked over and hugged me. "You should try to get some sleep, I know that you're hurt but maybe a good night's rest will clear your mind." Giving a reassuring smile as he pushed me up the stairs. _Hopefully he was right. Or maybe I'll just end up having that same dream I do almost every night; the one that results in me not being able to sleep and wake up in a cold sweat. I should be alright, with that certain 5-year old who just wanted to share a room with me here. I snuggled up in the bed with my baby sister wishing that going home would never come. But it will because that's how it has always been.** Ha-ha, so it's inevitable huh?** That voice again. I don't feel like dealing with him. **Are you talking to me or just in general? To the wall maybe?** Don't even think about coming out Kyuri. ** When you get desperate, you have a tendency to call on me, remember that.** I know._


	7. Confession

**A/N: I really do plan on making this into a comic or anime series or live action movie, with the characters slightly different so its not stealing. Of course i would try to get permission from the original authors. So if anyone who reads this story has any ideas...dont hesitate to let me know. ^_^**

I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes tight when the rays of the sun came blasting in as a figure pulled back the curtains. "Kuubi, wake up." I shifted positions and caught onto a small figure underneath the blanket with me. Then I realized that it must be awfully early because Fana wasn't even up yet. I tried to go back to sleep but whoever it was just kept on bugging me. "Wake up already! I swear…you sleep as heavily as your mother did when she was a child!" I sat up and glanced over to Uncle Allen, noticing he was all dressed up for something. Not the usual brown vest, boots, and red ribbon I always see. "What's with that getup?" He smiled and bent down as if there was something on my face. "You're so silly. What's today?" I scratched my black bed head hair before answering. "Sunday I think. So what?" After I thought about it for a second, I swung my hands over my face. "No, no, no uncle. I'm not going. I just don't feel up to it right now." "Fine. I'll tell you what…if I can convince Lavi to go, then you're coming too." I sighed and stood up from the bed, because getting him to go was like having me say that I was getting molested to the whole world. I followed him to the kitchen and sat down next to Lavi, who was reading the newspaper. "Hey." I had to say something to break the silence. It would seem that the cheerful Uncle in law I know and love doesn't exist in the early mornings. Allen sat across from us with his coffee mug grinning from ear to ear like he didn't feel the tense aura emitting from his husband. "Laa-vi." He had dragged his name out and said it in a cute voice. I didn't get the hidden meaning because that's them and not me. "Lavi, honey." He went unanswered once again as the air around us started to become thicker. "I was just thinking that maybe…you could come to church with me today." I looked over at the redhead when he placed the paper down. His face seemed completely locked on being angry at this point, that I myself started inching away. "Is that it? You woke me up for that? Give me a break! As if!" "Pretty please?" "Stop it." "Come on, please?" He sighed and looked at me, but all I did was look away. "Allen, you know I'm an atheist right?" _OH! THAT'S RIGHT! I had almost forgotten about that. It seemed reasonably odd that a Christian would marry an atheist. Everybody else thought it was taboo, but not those two. Allen had loved him regardless of his religion being a diehard claimed religious freak he was. Lavi had stopped believing when his entire family was killed in a plane crash. He was the only one on board who had survived. Oh! And I guess that solves the mystery of his eye; he must have lost sight in this right eye because of the accident. _I could almost taste the rejection coming but then Allen leaned over and whispered something in Lavi's ear. I couldn't quite make out what he said but something in the redhead sparked and he was up and running in a matter of seconds. My eyes widened in surprise because to be honest I had absolutely no idea what just happened. "What…what did you say to him?" I gained a wink and a sly smile before the short, blue-eyed man began to leave the kitchen. "Oh, nothing you need to concern yourself with. I just needed to give him that extra push if you catch my drift." "What?" _I was never one particularly fond of my uncle's weird games but this I just did not get. Those two I swear, always using some kind of secret code around others instead of just being blunt with it. Ugh, I can already tell where this day is heading._ "Stop that spacing out and go get ready!"

35 minutes later-

"Ugh…kill me now" _The sun is way too bright and these people are too lively. Can I just go home?_ "Stop your sulking kid. It's not as bad as it seems." I slowly turned to Lavi, squinting my eyes with a look like he betrayed me. "Speaking as a non-believer or just my uncle's husband?" "Well…" "Answer me this…how on earth did he get you to-"He shrugged. "I was bribed. I mean, look at him over there chatting away in his little suit. How can I not want to witness something this adorable? Oh, plus I was bribed." I could feel myself twitching unconsciously. "Is that right? Sucker…" This guy I tell you, it's too easy. Allen finally finished whatever he was talking to people about and ruffled my hair affectionately. "Don't do that…it makes me seem like a little kid. I'm taller than you are." "But still- oh, she's still asleep?" I impatiently started tapping my foot. "All Fana cares about are the doughnuts at the end." "Just relax. It'll all come naturally to you if you wish it." "Right…naturally."

1 hour and 45 minutes in deep-

"And now you will have the opportunity to release your heavy burdens with confession." I cringed at the word 'confession'. I subconsciously stood up at this and all eyes were on me. I stepped into the aisle and walked toward the priest. "I, uh…" I swallowed the remaining moisture in my mouth. I have never had so many eyes on me at once; it felt like they were burning holes into my back. The priest looked at me when I hesitated. "Its okay, no one will judge you but your maker." _Arrogant son of a- it's not about judging me! It's about that sick twisted little-_ "Son? It's alright." "Uh…I um…" "Im being abused father." My eyes widened. It was exactly what I wanted to say but it didn't come from my mouth. It was the first time I saw this girl in my life, yet the nostalgia was hitting me head on. She had the most beautiful lavender colored eyes I had ever seen. "Hello. Did I speak your mind?" "Well…you...I…" Dang it! I can't even get my words out right. "Im Haruka. I can tell that you're sad. By your eyes." That was it; love at first sight. Haruka…I kept repeating the name in my head, but before I knew it, I had ran out of the sanctuary. Coward.


	8. Friends?

I don't like it. Being seen into like that. Just once glance at my eyes and I could already tell that she had known my whole life story. What a pain. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" I tensed. "What? I came out here for a reason you know so go back inside." "That's not what I asked. I asked if you were alright." What a pest. "Just go away." My voice shook as I said this because the truth was I didn't want her to go. My back was facing to her and I stepped forward in attempt to end the conversation until I was stopped by a tug on my shirt. "Please, I only want to help you. What's wrong?" I shook her off and turned slightly about to retort but before I could even do that, something caught my eye. Her wrists were bruised. Probably she was wearing a long sleeve in particular to cover it up. I grabbed her wrists and she winced. "What are you doing?" "Who did this to you?" Her gaze fell straight to the floor at the mention of it. "Come with me." I lead her to the women's bathroom. "Roll up your sleeves." I reached into my pocket and pulled out some bandages. "No tape this time, crap. Oh well." I took the safety clip out of my hair and turned on the water. "Um…you really shouldn't be in here. This is the women's bathroom if you haven't noticed the sign." She blushed when my frown turned into a smirk. "Is that so? Well it's not like I care. Get over yourself girly, no one's going to see your arms." "Oh, thank you very much. You're too kind." I laughed. "Its not that I'm kind; I just so happened to have bandages with me and I have safety pins thanks to my uncle trying to tame my unruly hair. Just an opportune coincidence." "You sure do have an indifferent outlook on things." "How did you get these? Looks like the bruises of someone holding you down. Then handcuff cuts I presume happened next?" She stared at me I wonder, not ashamed as she was at the entrance. "How…how did you know?" I tied the cloth into ribbons on both arms while looking up to the ceiling and thinking out loud. "Been there, done that." There was silence. No, crying. Silently. She hugged me. I don't know what for but I didn't hesitate to hug her back. It was like a distant longing I didn't understand. "Why…? What are you crying for?" "I'm crying for you…I'm crying for you!" _What? Did she just say? Crying FOR me? Why would anyone do that? I only just met this girl today and yet…_ A woman walked in that instant. She was shocked I could tell. For two reasons I'm predicting. There's a male in the women's restroom, and she knows Haruka. I was trying to pry the girl off of me but she and I were stuck together by the incredible power of empathy. "What? Don't you see you're interrupting something? Beat it, old lady." She went away like a little puppet; just like that. Shortly we came out but Haruka was still clinging to me. Geez the touchy feely types gets me so pissed off but I guess I could let this one slide. We had only missed the ending part of service and all of the people were already in the entrance hall. Attack! Uncle, all over me the way mom usually is when she's worried. "I was so troubled when you ran out like that time when you were three! I swear I could see a flashback." Allen squinted and so did Lavi when they eyed the blond haired girl with her face buried into the back of my neck for some reason. "I didn't know you were into Marian's daughter." "Who the heck is Marian?" Someone started clapping. "What a joker you are Mr. Fox is it? You really shouldn't touch other people's property." My deep hatred built up from my father started to seep out all at once._ That voice. It was louder this time. **Let's have some fun.**_ I snapped and threw the older man against the wall, holding him by his tie. "YOU SADISTIC SCUM!! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A PIECE OF PROPERTY! SHE DOESN'T BELONG TO ANYONE! I ABSOLUTELY WILL NOT TOLERATE YOU TALKING BADLY ABOUT MY FRIEND! GOT IT?!" Lavi held me back from hurting him any further and made up some silly story to explain why I had snapped because even though I was the one to cause the disturbance; all eyes went to the gay atheist. "Um…he has PTSD! Post traumatic stress disorder! We were just heading to his therapy session!" He dragged me outside, followed by Uncle, who was carrying Fana. And also…HER. "Is he…is he going to be okay?" Her hands were trembling as she touched my cheek. "Thank you for standing up for me." I tried to hide my expression. "It was nothing. You're annoying, leave me alone." I thought that too would end it, well…it only just begun. She smiled, despite I insulted her. _What a weird girl…_


	9. Home Too Soon

"Where did I go wrong?" My little sister looked up at me as I stared at our house with obvious disgust. "What's the matter brother?" "Oh, nothing...nothing what so ever." Lavi had dropped us off here and sped off before we could even say goodbye. _He's always in such a hurry, for what reason I don't know. Although we only stayed for the weekend…Id rather live there forever, in the suburbs with my Uncle Allen and Lavi. _"Oh honeys! Your mama has missed you! Oh yeah, and Kuubi dear, you have some detention work to do because you skipped Friday." I rubbed my head nonchalantly and gave her my bag as she reached for it. "I'll be in my room." I walked passed her and headed upstairs to my so called abode. "Kuubi, Fana and I are going out for a little girl shopping! You'll be here with your father for a while so be good!" I hear the door slam and I fall face down on my bed flip my phone open. I stare at the messages my father sent me while I was away for the weekend. I stand back up furious and subconsciously, again, do something stupid and regrettable. I marched myself right into my parents bedroom and threw my phone at my father who was sitting at the computer desk. "Why the he-heck did you send those vulgar pictures to me? Like I'd want to see them! What's your problem? Not only do you sleep with me but you also beat me up & on top of that, you videotape me? How low can you get old man?! Have you no self-respect? There are others besides me! Go get you one of those male hookers out there and force yourself upon them instead! Just leave this family and go die somewhere! I don't care how, just kill over! Drop dead!"_ I really should've asked uncle for that gun. _He didn't say anything for a while but then he turned off the computer and spun around in the chair to face me. "1st of all…watch your mouth. You're still my child and as the one who made an effort of having help create you, I own you. 2nd, I know you like it. Want to know how? You might say 'NO' but your body says 'YES'. He stood up and stepped forward while I stepped back. "You shouldn't be submissive this time, put up that useless fight you've done so many times in the past." I put a hand as distance between us. "How could I possibly put up a fight…when I'm either half conscious or chained to something?" He pushed me hard against the door panel and I slapped him causing a red mark to appear on his face. "Stop it! Don't come any closer!" HE kissed me but I broke away when there was an opening. I stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen but apparently I wasn't fast enough because a strong arm made its way around my waist and before I could take another breath, I don't know what happened. Did I black out or something? Because next thing I knew…I was lying naked on the kitchen floor. I looked up and I saw HIM buttoning his pants and smiling down at me. "Do yourself a favor and go clean yourself up." I mentally cursed that man as I struggled to get up because of the loss of energy at the moment. "Aw…is something hurting you? Want me to help?" My face was wet with tears. I just couldn't hold them back. I hated to look weak, ever since I was little. But at these times, they would just come pouring down even when I didn't want them to the most. "You want me to do everything don't you? Alright then." He grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to the bathroom & threw me into the tub. Turning the cold water on, and then going off about his business. Of course I was bleeding. Out of more places than one I can say. It hurt, it hurt a lot but I had to keep it moving.

"Riku, we're back! Where's Kuubi?" "Probably up in his room sulking like he usually is. "Wrong." I stood on the stairway with a fake smile plastered on my face. There are only certain people who can tell the difference between my real smiles and the fakes; Uncle, Uncle in law, Akari, and Fana, because I don't smile often.


	10. AM

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN OR NARUTO!!!! NEED REVIEWS IF U WANT STORY TO CONTINUE... :/**

"It's already 5 o'clock, shouldn't you be going?" I looked at my watch and made a face. It would seem that Fana thought it was funny because she laughed at me. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed my bag. "You're going on a picnic again? In your special circle?" "I guess…if that's what you want to call it. Anything to get away from here." "Huh? What do you mean?" I patted her head and gave her a thumbs up. "It's nothing. Be good while I'm gone. If you need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be here before you can say pudding." Hugs, then I swat my parents away as I head out. Blue hair was the first thing I saw when I made it off the porch. "Yo!" _Ugh…must he always be here when I go to my meetings?_ He slung an arm around my shoulders when I didn't greet him. "Want to talk about it?" "…not really. There's nothing to talk about really. I really don't care about it anymore. So, Akari, if you really want to pester me…today's not the day." He shook his head and made a 'tsk' noise. "Repeating a word. I know you like the back of my hand. Stop trying to fool me." I remained composed as if to not know what he meant. "What are you talking about? I'm fine." "Lia-ar! You expect me to believe that- Oh…okay so you want to try to play me huh? Well, I've known this crybaby guy practically since birth and he knows that I love him to death; but still insists on doing things on his own. Trying, but failing to hide his emotions from me. Why is that?" Scowling, I picked up the pace, not realizing that I had walked out in the middle of the street. "CAR!" I was pushed out of the way by Akari and the car sped by. "MORON!" Holding my upper arms, he shook me a little then hugged me. "I swear! I just hate it when you act so recklessly! I don't know what I would've done if you were hurt! I would've been reduced to a serious nutcase! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" I couldn't say word. I couldn't distinguish whether Akari loved me or was IN love with me. I didn't want to ask him though, seeming that my near death experience hurt him more than it did me. "Akari…" He looked me in the eyes and let go of my arms quickly like he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry about that, heheh. Let's just get going."

15 minutes of silence.

He hadn't spoken a word to me since he had yelled at me on the sidewalk next to where I was almost hit. I had reached my destination. For once, I wasn't angry. I tried to convince myself that I was truly angry at him at times but not truly. Not to my best friend in this entire world. I don't want to hurt him. "I'll be off then, see ya." I left, leaving the awkward Akari to just stand there as if he were waiting for me to come back. I met up in the park with my group like I always do on Mondays. "I'm glad you came on time Kuubi. Did something good happen to you today?" "Well…not exactly but a certain someone changed my plans of being mad. I'm feeling cooperative if you don't mind." "Glad to hear it! The others are waiting." This lady is always asking me questions and I get rather irritated by it but whatever. Her name is Kazuki Fudomine; my anger management sponsor. Every Monday I have to come here and discuss matters in a circle. Why a circle? Don't ask me. I can get along with these people, that's partly why I even WANT to attend. "Look who's here, calm as a kitten?" I raised my hand signaling acknowledgement to everyone who was there. "What's up guys?"


	11. Love?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN OR NARUTO!!!! NEED REVIEWS IF U WANT STORY TO CONTINUE... :/**

The next school day already. They days have been longer than normal, but at least there's more good than bad. Tuesday it is, nothing out of the ordinary except that I have to sit in this chair, feeling pain shoot up from my lower torso. But that is a regular feeling…although it should not be. I rested my head in the palm of my hand and though my physical body was in class, my mind seemed to have drifted elsewhere. Suddenly I was struck in the head by a piece of chalk that my teacher threw at me. "Won't you ever pay attention? What's so interesting out that window you're always peering out of?" "Huh?" What do you mean 'huh'? I asked you a simple question Mr. Fox!" "I heard you, I just wasn't listening." My teacher took a sip of whatever he had in that cup that was on his desk and sighed before continuing his lecture. The kids behind me started talking and giggling so I turned around and in a very polite voice, asked them to be quiet. "It's not like you're actually listening to the lesson anyway, window boy." "Well excuse me; the boy who constantly stares out of the window is obviously the top of the class." "What you'd have to do for it? Sleep with the teacher?" I rolled my eyes and tried my best not to overreact but I was pissed and ready to slap this girl upside her head. Akari eyed me from across the room and used a signal with his hands that means be calm, that I had learned from anger management. I took a deep breath and turned to face the window again. "You're a stupid girl, do all of humanity a favor and don't speak again." The bell rang shortly after that, causing her to get up and leave quickly. Akari walked over to my desk and just stood there for a minute, not saying anything. "Are you okay? That girl's such a snob and you shouldn't listen to her." I grabbed my books and went out the door with him next to me. "Thanks." _Things had been real awkward since yesterday but I don't know why. Maybe it was something I did that has him feeling uneasy. Being the most popular guy in school, someone's bound to notice his lack of a cheerful mood. _Seeing my happy-go-lucky friend looking so depressed just makes me want to fight. I opened my locker, stuffing my books inside and staring at Akari out of my peripheral. I had to get to the bottom of this and the time is now. "Akari, listen…tell me…" A girl runs up to him and holds out a note. He holds up his hands and smiles sincerely. "I'm very sorry but I'm taken." She frowned and walked away. Without even realizing it, I had stopped doing what I was before she had come along. I just stared at him blankly and he looked at me curiously. "I have a question." "Hit me." "How come you always say you're taken? No one actually knows who you're taken by…including me. Who is it?" His mouth was gaping open like I had spoken in some foreign language. Then he smile to himself sort of sadly and shrugged. "The person I like has their hands full. We're not going out but we're really close." I placed one my hand on my chin as if I was trying to crack a case. "Hmm…I wonder who that is." The expression on his face made me feel as though I was being stabbed by a knife as he closed my locker for me. "Moron. You really are something else." I was confused and even more so curious because he didn't want me to look him in the eye. He hauled me to the cafeteria and I reluctantly sat in a seat. "What do you want to eat? I'll go get it for you if you want. The usual right?" I nodded without asking questions and watched him as he headed towards the line. Another girl approached me and sat down. "Are you and Wanijima going out?" I flinched because the whole idea of going out with my best friend just made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. "Excuse me?" "Everyone sees the way he treats you. What are you to him anyway?" "We're just friends. He's like a brother to me. Why are you even concerned? He doesn't even know you." "Ah, I see…well then…" She went over to her table then came back and poured the green slushy on my head. I was so surprised that I just ignored the fact that she was a girl and punched her in the face. "What's your deal, skank? You don't even know me! I haven't done anything to you!" Everybody was staring but I really didn't care. She screamed and just at that moment, Akari came running, trying to restrain me. "Get off me!" "Calm down. Violence won't solve anything." I was kicking and cursing but it was useless because Akari was stronger than he let on to be. The principle came into the lunch room & mini arrested me like she always does.

Later on, after calling my parents and being sentenced to 3 days of suspension...

Akari was waiting for me outside the principal's office as I closed the door behind me. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry Kuubi. I give you my word that this will never ever happen again. After finding out what the whole conflict was about…I feel bad for being so popular. I never asked for any of this. The last thing I want to see is you get hurt. But I guess that is my worst fear. Time after time, you come running and crying to me about something I have no control over. I feel so utterly useless that I can't protect you. How can I expect to become a doctor when I can't even save one friend?" I just stood there silently and lowered my head to look at the ground. "I really hope you can forgive me. All I have done this entire friendship is cause trouble for you and be a burden even though you have enough problems. I just want to let you know that I'm here for you 100%!" I smiled at him and held out a hand to him. "Thank you." His eyes widened and then the corner of his mouth turned up. "I've never seen you smile like that." I grabbed his hand and shook it. "Well, take a picture and it will last longer." He laughed, taking out his phone & snapping a picture. At that moment…I was truly happy.


	12. Odd Day

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN D-GRAY MAN OR NARUTO!!!! NEED REVIEWS IF U WANT STORY TO CONTINUE... :/**

School let out at 2:30 and I was walking home from school alone shortly after parting ways with Akari. _He had practically begged me to let him stay with me to my walk home but I still refused him. He seems to care a lot about my health but…I would also be torn to pieces if something ill would become of him. What would happen if my father knew Akari was being so protective of me? Kill him? No, no I can't let that happen. _I ran quickly into the city, passing my house which was not far from it. There was this place that I always went to when I wanted to calm my thoughts; at this lake, sort of secluded but not. Surrounded by trees, so it looks like a totally different world. That's when I thought, 3 days of suspension, at home? Heck no… forget that. I took off my jacket and threw it on the grass. I jumped into the water, holding my breath at first but not trying to float back to the surface. The water was engulfing my lungs. My throat was burning and my vision started to blur. Everything started to fade. Finally I would be free of this suffering…finally I don't have to live like this anymore. That voice…was the one who took over. He told me to do it. I have a weak conscious anyway so there shouldn't be much use of me in this world if I continue to live. Sinking and landing upon the dirt beneath the lake, I was falling into the darkness…until, wait, what? There was a face…I could barely tell who it was before I slipped into unconsciousness.

I was saved. I woke up on the grass, staring into one blank face and another pissed off one. "My hero!" The older man hugged the younger one, only to be pushed away fiercely. I coughed up the remaining of water and recognized the faces. The Asian man, Yu Kanda…and my uncle's redhead husband, Lavi Bookman. I was grabbed by the shirt and shaken angrily. "Are you an idiot?!" Kanda was so ticked that I could see a vein literally form on the side of his head. He slapped me across the face but his face didn't look as angry as he acted. He was concerned. Lavi put his hand at the back of his head casually. "Like I said before, you're suicidal! I just knew that butter knife was a sign. Good thing Yu hates litterers. If it wasn't for him being a Good Samaritan…you would have been dead." Kanda hated being called by his given name and pinched Lavi in the leg, which was standing up while we were sitting down. "Why are you two together? Where's uncle?" They looked at each other and sighed. "Don't assume." "You think I would cheat on my beloved little Allen?! What?! That's blast Femi! It was his idea that I do some 'Male Bonding' with Kanda! Everyone knows that Kanda hates my guts but Allen insisted I hang out with him today to bring us closer. As you can see, things aren't working out as planned." I managed to stand up & I rung out my wet clothes as best as I could while they were still on me. "I didn't need to be saved. Suicide means the person wants to die." Lavi cocked his head to the side in wonder. "Why would you want to die?" I didn't answer of course, like I was going to tell him. Although he already knew about the pictures that were sent…he doesn't know 'The Situation'. Kanda made an annoyed growl and turned his head in disapproval. "You're a nice kid; don't waste it by acting so foolish. Meditate if you have problems. C'mon stupid rabbit…lets get out of here." He flipped his long black hair to me and started to walk back up to the street. Lavi was about to follow him but he looked at me instead. "Marian's daughter has been asking about you. She said if you ever want to hang out…meet her at the skate park. Ok, well…see ya!" He left, quickly going after Kanda. I gazed up at the orange colored sky, wishing that someday I would find my purpose in life and that my suffering would soon end. Something told me that THIS wasn't the answer. Everything fell into place by mere chance. I was saved for a reason…what that reason is, I have no clue. "HELP!" I whipped around, searching for the source of the cry, when I spotted a woman being harassed by about 5 men. Is it just me or do I somehow always have the opportunity to help people? Why me? I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walked casually over to the scene. "Hey scumbags, you shouldn't pick on a defenseless lady." One of the guys brought out a switchblade, and pointed it at me. "Want to get cut, kid?" "Already have. I have more cuts than that little knife can give. Just be a man and let the woman go." The lady squirmed under the firm grasp of the man but seemed surprised when they released her. She didn't run though, maybe she was worried about me. "Hey guys…notice something about this kid?" They shook their heads. "We saw him on TV a while ago. He's Bookman's nephew." Everyone ceased attack on me when I confirmed this by adding a simple nod of the head. They ran off like sissies before I could even lecture them. "Take care, lady." "Wait! You save someone and just walk away?" "Why not? It's my prerogative" She stared at me and held out her hand for me to shake. "You are Bookman's nephew aren't you? I can't believe that I didn't know you when I saw you." "And you are?" "Oh, um…my name is Ester. I own the stactfeld family business. You really don't remember me?" I lifted an eyebrow and thought for a second. "Afraid I don't." "Well…besides that, at least let me repay you for your troubles. Maybe a bite to eat then?" I sighed. Must this woman be difficult? I was just doing my job as a citizen, nothing else. Actually I do remember. Ester used to be my mother's best friend but the fell out. Ester had killed her husband and blamed it on my mom since she just happened to be there. Now that's a stain on my mom's record all because she didn't want to take responsibility. I would hate her but my hate is reserved for only one person right now so whatever. "Fine, I have things to do so don't keep me out too long." She smiled and led me back to the main road where her car was parked. There was another car not far from us that looked a bit shady but I didn't really pay any mind to it as I hopped into her Corvette. I know that wasn't the safest thing to do but…anything to make my life worth living.


	13. Mistaken

**Disclaimer: Naruto Or D Gray Man arent mine so dont think they are. P.s Kuubi's father is a sick bastard, so...if you feel the burning need to lash at something because of your hatred for him... dont hesitate to do so. ^_^**

"Thank you again for saving me. Maybe we could do this another time." Was it just me or did this lady think I just went on a date with her? I wasn't sure but I just shrugged it off and got out of her car. I specifically told her NOT to keep me out too long, and here I am returning home at 11 o' clock pm. I got out of the car in one swift movement and stepped onto the porch. "Wait a minute!" I turned. "What now? I'm already past my curfew as it is." "What's your cell phone number?" Why the heck was this woman asking for my cell number? It's not like she can call me up when there's danger and I would come to her rescue. Ugh, she pisses me off. "Its 555-5555, don't expect I will do this again and don't look me up on people finder. Peace." Opening the front door & closing it behind me, I sighed because I didn't hear the car speed off yet. What is it with people these days? "You're late" I heard a voice say. I didn't dare to answer seeing how I knew who it was. It was rather dark in my house for this time of night but I hadn't paid much attention to it as the voice felt like it was coming closer. It was dark so feeling the presence came naturally with the lack of being able to see. SLAP! I was struck across the face drawing blood due to a ring that my father always wears. But I took it like a man and while my head turned, my feet didn't; nor did I try to block the blows. "I'm sorry. Now stop being so abusive. Is this the way you always solve things? Rape me or beat me…those are your only two options? Really?" I said this in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, Riku…my dear father, how pathetic you are." I spat on him, only to result in being drop kicked to the ground and smacked around some more. Were we the only one's home? He picked me up and took me to the basement where we would usually hold parties and such. He threw me roughly on the couch, pulling out a needle in the process. My body had been paralyzed for the moment because of fear or just my body aching. It was some kind of tube filled with liquid. The needle was inching closer to me. "What are you doing? Get that away from me! Please!" He smirked deviously before sticking it into a major vein in my neck. "Pleading won't get you anywhere. Sweet dreams." He waved as my eyes were closing. I was trying to fight it but the urge to sleep just took me away.

It felt like eternities until I woke up but the figure before me was just a blur. There was flashing. Blinding lights of white engulfed my vision. What he was saying was incomprehensible drifting in and out of unconsciousness and all. I couldn't move…the pain came back in one fell swoop. "Come on Kuubi, smile. Smile for the camera." Kyuri was making an appearance and just took over. My voice was raspy & defiant. "Screw you." "Aw…don't be like that." Something in me didn't care at this point. "Go to hell." I couldn't really decipher what was going on but I knew he was naked and so was I. He flipped something open and held it up for me to see. "Are you mad?" He laughed. "You wouldn't want anything bad to befall your friend would you? I bet if I were to call him right now…he would come running to your aid. What would happen then I wonder…" Something was telling me to come back. I couldn't quite grasp it but the other me was deep into the darkness.

_Akari…_

_If something were to happen to him I'd…_

No

_If he got hurt I'd…_

Don't do it. You'll just be giving in.

_All because of me…_

_Akari…_

_I'm sorry._

_All for you._

And then…all for the sake of one person, the sake of Akari…my best friend in this entire world; I looked up into the camera and smiled.

The next day I ended up mysteriously in my bed, recalling what had went down last night and shot up in bed. My whole body was killing me! I scanned the room to find my mom and Fana sleeping at the edge of my bed. I shook the older of the two and she popped up like a daisy, hugging me like there was no tomorrow. "Oh, honey I'm so glad you're safe! Fana and I went looking for you! We were really worried. Are you alright?" I glanced away for a moment then returned to look at my mother's clear blue eyes. "Yeah." That was a lie. Thinking back to that moment last night…I would have given anything to save him. Remembering what father had told me last night, was ringing in my head. _'If you even think about telling anyone, you know what will happen. Now that I have this picture of you smiling…if I go down, I'm taking you with me.'_ It was the most terrifying thing I have ever felt in my life, the thought of losing someone. My phone rang just then. I knew it was Akari because his had a special ringtone. He had recorded it while we were out to lunch one day. I could hear it vibrating on the side table saying "Kuubi, pick up your cell! Your phone, your phone is ringing!" My mom looked at me and let me free of her long embrace. "Maybe you should answer that." I rolled my eyes. For the love of all that is truth, why did I let him record that? I answered, as I always did. "Hello?" I heard mumbling on the other line. "Akari? I can't hear you, speak up." "I said do you maybe want to hangoutwithmetoday." What? That was just a series of words bunched together. "Huh? Repeat that one more time." There was a sigh and a long pause. Then in a very calm voice, he returned to the phone. "I said that if it was okay with you, id like to take you out somewhere today after school lets out. Okay? Jeez, just be ready when I come by. Gotta go, bye!" He hung up. Something about that kid always makes me happy no matter what state I'm in. Thank god for Akari Wanijima…or I would have lost my mind years ago.


	14. The Best

"Akari!" I waved at him from outside the school gates. He ran to me, jumping over the small fence & slinging his bag over his shoulder. "I thought I told you that I would come pick you up? Instead you came here to meet me at school. What's the occasion?" I shoved his shoulder playfully and handed him a skateboard. "No reason. I just thought about hanging out with you & it made me happy. Don't ask why, it just did." "Where do wanna go?" "Uh…I dunno, maybe we should chill at the mall." "My mom gave me some extra allowance money, so we can probably get some nice stuff." "Oh, that's cool. I'm sort of saving my money." "Me too. But I take out every once in a while." He shifted position once the other kids started to pour out onto the street. "Let's go." We were riding down the street on our skateboards to the city. At the red light, Akari looked at me with a strange expression on his face. "The heck? What is that? On your neck?" I pulled up my collar and tried to play dumb. "What are you talking about? There's nothing on my neck. You must be seeing things." There was a long silence as we waited for the light to turn green again. "Seriously? I thought we were past that? Don't you trust me?" "It's not a matter of whether I trust you or not." "Then what is it?!" The second time he's raised his voice at me. We crossed the street and made our way to the mall. "Just forget it." "I will not forget it! Just let me see, tell me what happened." I shook my head and put my board beneath my arm. "I don't want you to get hurt." "Oh please, don't even! You and I both know that I would gladly throw my life away for you!" Another silence….then I pushed my way into the mall because of the pressure of taking in and answering Akari. Saying that he would die for me? How foolish. Why for me? This is crazy! I felt my collar being pulled down as my neck was examined. "Did he stick a needle in you?" I didn't say anything and I tried to pull away but to no avail. "That's why you say you don't remember…because of this. I recall you telling me what happened but…you stopped, when you turned 13. That's when he started using the syringe right?" I shrugged. "Can we talk about this later?" "Only if you promise to tell me the truth." I shook him off and headed toward the music store. He followed me of course, asking me questions along the way but getting no answers. It's not that I didn't want to tell him…it's just that if he were to find out the whole story about what occurred last night, he would never forgive himself. Although none of this is his fault, the entire idea of using him as bait would traumatize him at the very least. Sometimes I wonder what exactly is going on inside that head of his. "Hey man? You just passed the store you wanted to go to I think." I spun around to face him. "What? Where have I been going all this time then?" "How am I supposed to know? You're the leader. Sometimes I wonder what exactly is going on inside that head of yours." "I was thinking the precise same thing." He raised an eyebrow and leaned over me because he is a little bit taller than I am. "Really? So you were thinking about me, and you actually admit it to my face? Wow…what's gotten into you?" I backed up because he was freaking me out. "I think the question is…what's gotten into you? You're too close. Invading my personal bubble is totally not cool." "Oh, I see." And with that, he starts walking ahead of me…blue hair trailing behind him as people rush by. I never noticed how well he stands out until now, me…following blindly behind the trendy energetic male. I can see people staring. At me, the black haired, gray eyed boy that just so happens to be trying to keep up with his pal. Whoa wait…why am I feeling so self conscious? It's not like someone's eyeing me specifically right? What's my deal? I need to get it together and fast. "Kuubi? Lets go into this jewelry store real quick." "Uh huh, okay sure." I space out when Akari leaves my side to go look elsewhere in the store. I step back, causing myself to bump into someone. I stumble but doesn't fall, feeling that I was caught by that person. I regained my composure and turned around. "Oh, my bad…" Ok…let's get this straight, I'm not gay but this guy had the most eye captivating face I have seen in my entire days of living. He was tan, and had pitch black curly hair kind of like mine but his was gelled back. Not to mention his mysterious hazel eyes. One thing that really captured my attention was a single tiny little mole that was at the corner of his eye…it made him look exotic, but I think he was Spanish anyway. "Hello, my name is Jas Devi. It's really no big deal about bumping into me. I just moved here so…I'm just trying to make due with knowing my way around." I stared without meaning to of course. "Are you British?" "Well not really. I've lived there for a long period of time but I'm Portuguese." "Uh huh…maybe me and my bud can help you out. Yo Wanijima, get over here!" "Wait wait wait! I'm coming!" He scrambled over to me with a bag. I was surprised that he could even afford anything at this store but whatever."What? Um…who's this?" Akari made his nose scrunch up and squinted his eyes. It was rare cases but I could tell that he didn't like the man. The older guy held a hand out to my friend but all Akari did was put the bag less hand in his jacket pocket. "Um...Okay, I'm Jas Devi" "Is that your name? It sounds like one of those ancient retards that I saw on display at the museum once." I cleared my throat. "Excuse him, he is Akari Wanijima and I am Kuubi. I don't say my last name out loud so my substitute last name would be Fox. Don't ask me why, it just is and sorry about my friend…I'm like the only one who GETS him y' know?" I elbow Akari lightly in the stomach and he makes a disapproving groan. "WE both would be more than happy to show you around." "Really? It wouldn't be too much trouble?" "Well actually, I'm sorry to rain on your little parade but we have plans and there's no point in being a third wheel. I mean, how old are you anyway? I don't know what exactly you're up to but stay away from us so we wont be apart of it." Now, Akari never acts like this unless he seriously thinks something's wrong. In most cases he was right when he suspected somebody but seeing that this guy was different…I disregarded past experiences. "Just ignore him Jas." "No, no I'm serious." There was an exchange of glares between the two and then Jas Devi looked at me but it was a totally different look. I've definitely seen it before, that lustful gaze but once again I ignored it. Akari must have saw it too because he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "We are so out of here." I waved at the Portuguese man as he became smaller in sight. "Are you okay? You're acting WAY too overprotective right now man. Did you see a kidnapper?" "Oh yeah…I saw one alright. If you see him again, let me know. "Uh..Huh" I think he's a really nice guy. Nothing wrong with him as far as my eyes can see. Maybe Akari is just worked up and alert so he doesn't see the truly nice people out there. He worries too much.


	15. Innocence

I pulled the envelope out of the mailbox, the one that had MY name on it. It was strange that I actually got something but seeing the name from the sender put me at ease.

To: Kuubi Fox

From: Allen & Lavi Bookman

You are invited to the 20th annual dinner party. Make sure you are there tomorrow night at 7:30. Thank you for your time and accepting to be our honored guest.

Why am I invited again? I don't get it but oh well. If it was from my uncle, he would have put a little bunny at the end of the letter but I guess this is strictly business. Hmm…weird. I shoved it in my pocket along with the tiny blue box that Akari gave me before he went home. I went inside my house through the back door to find the five year old coloring at the dining room table. "Hey." She lifts her head and runs over to me & gives me a big hug. "You and Akari went to the mall? What you get?" I knelt down to her height and took out the box. "Well I didn't buy anything but I did receive a gift from Akari." Her mouth turned into the shape of an 'O' and she took the box, opening it. "Wow! This is pretty! Did he buy this for you? He's so nice!" "What is it?" She held it up to me. It was a beautiful silver chain with a blue jewel at the end of it. Sapphire? How much money did he have? Blue is Akari's favorite color…oh, he left a note with it?

To: My best friend ever!

I thought about it and you really don't get rewarded for all the good things you do. This may be kind of lame because I had to come up with it on the spot at the jewelry store but yeah. Thanks for being such a good friend. I got you this necklace for all of your difficult times. Whenever you're in trouble…look at the blue and think of me. Sorry I couldn't do this face to face, I get nervous.

Love, Akari Wanijima

I smiled to myself and Fana pointed a finger at me. "This is the second time I've seen you smile like that after getting something nice. That gift is like what Lavi would get Uncle." "What are you trying to get at? Mind your business Shorty. "Whatever you say…it said love at the end didn't it?" I blushed without knowing and she giggled. "Your face is all red. I'm gonna tell mommy you like Wanijima." "What? That would be a lie! You little pest!" I tickled her until the presence of my dad ruined all happiness for me. "What are you two doing?" I stood up and dusted myself off. "Nothing, actually…I was just leaving." I made my way up the stairs quickly putting the necklace around my neck and all evidence back into my pocket. I went into my room, closing & locking the door behind me. _He just ruined the moment! Gosh I hate him so much! _I opened my window and stuck my head out to view the setting sun. _How beautiful. Sometimes I wish that I could be a bird so I could just fly away…but maybe I am a bird, locked and chained up in a cage. **What an odd way of looking at your life. **_That voice in my head, the negative influence, was back after a long while of not voicing opinion. _What do you want?** Nothing really, I was just making a statement. Oh yeah, one more thing. **What? **Today is Thursday right?** Yeah, and? **I've got this feeling that Riku isn't going to let you off free like he did yesterday. You've noticed that he's been doing it every other day right? **Like I haven't noticed. **He's going to do it today. **Well that's just great isn't it? **I'm just telling you so you'll be prepared. This time will be different; whatever you do…don't cry. **Oh yeah, I got that tip a long time ago…what's the point of even bringing that up? _There was a knock at my door and my mother's voice rang from the opposite side. "Are you alright in there?" "Uh...y…yeah, I'm fine." "Well I have to work the night shift today so don't give your father any trouble okay?" "Of course I won't." The footsteps faded as she leaves. As I was hearing her walk away I thought that I should at least tell her not to go. Then maybe I could be safe this one day. I opened the door, about to run after her only to be fiercely pushed back by the approaching man. He closed the door and locked it. "Trying to hide from me eh? You should know by now that it's useless." He pushed me onto the bed, lying on top of me with all of his body weight. "Get off, you're crushing me…" He pressed a finger to my lip as his other hand went up my shirt. I tensed at the touch and squirmed under him…I guess this was funny because it made him laugh. "Why so tense? Relax. Just imagine being a prostitute but not selling yourself to anyone but me." I struggled, trying to break free but he pinned both of my hands above my head with just one of his. He breathed into my ear. "Haven't heard you scream in a while. Why don't you scream for me?" I didn't say anything, I just looked away. He kissed my neck, I tried again to free my arms but it actually was useless. "Calm down, just relax…and look at me." "No." "Look at me. Kuubi…look, look at me." I brought my gaze upon him and stared into the gray eyes that were just like my own but different somehow. He genuinely smiled, brushing a strand of hair from my face. "You know I love you right? You're my favorite, my little pet. Aren't you?" He reached into his back pocket, pulling out handcuffs and locked them around my wrists. Almost instantly after doing that, he stripped me of my clothes, leaving me completely naked on my bed. I must admit I was embarrassed to be this exposed and still conscious with another pair of eyes on me. I curled up in ball to hide myself from him. He smirked, unzipping his pants as it became harder to see in the room since the light was off and the night sky was slowly creeping into darkness. He sat down next to me & the next thing I knew, I was lifted into his lap. "Alright, come to daddy." "No, please...stop!" It was easy to tell that my pleas and begging didn't affect him because he didn't stop. At one moment, I let out the most agonizing scream filled with all of the emotions I felt at that point. "How adorable…I've always liked that innocent scream of yours. No matter how many times we do this, I can't manage to take all of your innocence away. You're still as pure as when you were a young child. That's what I like about you…you never fully give in" He wipes my mouth with his available hand. "Aw, don't drool so much. And try not to cry or we might have to go for a third round; When you're so cute and all." I couldn't breathe and no matter how hard I tried not to cry, I did. There was a small knock at the door. "Kuubi? Are you okay? I heard you scream in my sleep earlier and it sounded like you were in pain. What's wrong? I'm worried" I wanted to answer her but my voice just couldn't be heard and my lips wouldn't move. It was finally over. "I guess this interruption means you're free to go, until next time." It only took him five minutes to clean up the surrounding area and throw the covers over me. "Whenever you're ready, go take a shower and change your sheets." With that, he opened the door to meet a very worried five year old. He looked down at her and smiled. "Take care of your brother." She nodded as he left and ran to my side. I knew that she knew something was wrong, because she gasped when she saw how terrible my face looked. Good thing I was covered up or that would've added to the fact that her admired older brother looked afraid and was shaking like a leaf.


	16. The Party

3:00 AM

I burst into the bathroom, unable to contain what was coming up my throat; I released all of the liquid into the toilet. My mom came rushing to my aid, rubbing my back. "Oh my god honey are you okay? Wait…what is that you're throwing up?" I shook my head. "Kuubi? That doesn't look normal…Ah, didn't I tell you to lay off the doughnuts?" I cursed my naïve mother for saying this. I don't even like doughnuts. I sunk my head deeper towards the toilet and waved my mother away. How could she be so stupid?

5:00pm

The day flew by with constant headaches and runs to the bathroom to vomit. I figured that maybe I wouldn't be so nauseous if I got out and exercised a bit. I decided to take a walk to my Uncle's house. The long distance seemed short with all the stopping by bushes because of feeling so sick. I stopped and bent over by a bush one last time, clutching my stomach. A hand with a handkerchief appeared in my peripheral and then shimmering aqua looking eyes. "Well this is not the first thing I expected to see when coming to America; a beautiful young girl vomiting on the side of the road." I took the cloth from his hands and wiped my mouth as I stood up. "Um...sorry to break it to you but I'm a guy." His eyes widened and he circled me in amazement, taking in the view of my body, face, and it felt like he was seeing straight into my soul. He was face to face with me, his aqua orbs burning into my own. "I apologize mate, but you are very attractive. Nevertheless you look sort of feminine. I'm sorry if I offended you." "Uh, yeah…I hear that a lot. You're the first person who just outright told me themselves though." He grinned and his bleach blond hair shined in the sunlight. "You have the most deep, mysterious, saddened gray eyes I have ever seen." I twitched. "Thanks for the insult I guess." "No, no I wasn't insulting you mate. I was sort of asking a question in my own way. Why are your eyes like that?" "Like what?" "Sad." A voice called from the car that was parked. "Young master, you're going to be late!" The kid ignored him and was patiently waiting for an answer. "Just mind your own business." I turned away from him, continuing my walk when I noticed that he was right behind me. "Why are you following me?" "Because you're interesting…I'm curious about you." "Curiosity killed the cat didn't it?" "Well...I'm assuming you're not going to kill me" He laughed but that just annoyed me more. I picked up the pace and I reached my destination in no time. I rang the doorbell. "Where are we?" "This is my Uncle's house. By the way, didn't your driver say you were going to be late for something?" He shook his head and patted my head. "No. I have lots of time to spare. I have lots of time to hang out with you." "Did I ever ask you to hang out?" "No, but I want to get to know you." The door opened and my Uncle's usual cheerful and excited voice sounded awfully angry and exhausted. "Who….…oh, hello Kuubi, how are you?" "That red robe suits you Mr. Walker." Uncle Allen squinted his eyes at the boy that had followed me. Lavi poked out from behind Allen, snaking his arms around his waist, not caring who was at the door. "Look Allen, I said I was sorry, I won't do it again. Please don't be mad." Flipping his messy crimson hair out of his eye, he blinked. "Isn't that uh… what's his face's son?" "Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Uncle's eyes widened and he pointed a finger at my new 'friend'. "What are you doing here Kazunii Midou?!" "Really, I come in peace. I actually had no idea you were his uncle. I just wanted to hang out with my new buddy." Lavi lifted an eyebrow and shrugged. "You sure make friends easily Kuubi." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, whatever." I made my way inside moving Lavi who was in my way. I don't know if it was because I was talking to this Kazunii guy or not but I'm not feeling nauseous anymore. "Be at rest Mr. Allen Walker, my father is not only coming after your company but Mr. Lavi Bookman's as well, so you're not alone. I assure you that I have nothing to do with it though. Becoming friends with your nephew just to get in your good graces is clearly not my intention. I just thought he looked cute and mysterious." I blushed, taking a seat on the couch. My baby faced uncle giggled at Lavi's reaction. "Whoa whoa, the Midou Company has beef with Allen, not me! Why am I involved?" "By association." "And now after you said all that, you admit you're digging on Kuubi? You're insane!" "Speaking of which…" Kazunii turned to me and smiled. "I'm sure that you've already been invited to the party. I would be delighted if you would be my partner." "Are you asking me to uh, be your date?" "Yes sir." He ran his fingers thought his blond hair sheepishly. "Hopefully you can ignore the fact that technically we're enemies just this one night. Although we just met, I feel we have a connection." I sighed because truthfully and honestly, I didn't want to be bothered but something or maybe everything about him was appealing to me. Weird huh? "I guess." He was so happy that he hugged me. "I'll return here at 6:45 then. Cheerio." Kazunii left in a hurry, figuring he really did need to be somewhere.

Time passes.

6:45 was right around the corner. Uncle insisted that I wear one of his outfits and he seemed like he was having a blast fixing me up like a doll. I ended up wearing a pink long sleeved shirt with a white vest, including white pants & pink shoes of course. For some reason, it took him a long time to do my hair. I don't know whether he just liked playing with it or it was just really unruly. As the finishing touch, Allen put a matching bow in my hair, coordinating with my outfit. The doorbell rang and I knew Kazunii was here. Lavi opened the door and yelled upstairs to me and Uncle. "Whatcha call it's here and if we don't go NOW, we are going to be LATE." Hearing this we both came downstairs. I saw Kazunii's gaze fixed upon me. "Wow. You look simply stunning. We should be going now."

At the actual party

"Please, by all means take my arm mate." I took advantage of his offer and held onto his arm seeing that there were too many people here. Fancy people at that. My uncle and Lavi had gone to go mingle while I was nervously clinging to Kazunii. It was then that I saw someone that I knew. Marian Cross was here, god knows why. Then if he was here, that would only mean that… "KUUBI!" She had screamed my name from across the room. All attention was drawn to me all of a sudden. Haruka came flying towards me in a hug. "I missed you!" "Uh…get off me." Kazunii pried her off of me in a hurry. "Excuse you but what gives you the right to be all over my date?" A man approached us with his professional possy. "Hello there Kazunii, who is this young man with you? He is quite cute if you ask me. Way too delicate for you to be with." He turned to me. "What's your name boy?" "I'm Kuubi" The man smiled but it was kind of creepy like so I stepped closer to Kazunii for safety. "I'm Sugi Midou. Kazunii's father." The Leader of Uncle's rival company. Its amazing how these people can be so intimidating.


	17. Invited Again

Allen catches sight of the pink bow in my hair and literally skips over to me. He hugs me protectively and glares up at Mr. Midou. "Don't try to pimp my nephew, I've seen your dirty tricks before, Sugi." The older blond man reached for a glass of wine and held it out to Uncle. "Why don't you drink this instead of that hatorade?" "Did you put something in this? I don't trust you. Are you trying to make me drink a drug so I can pass out, then you can rape & kill me after the party? Oh no!" He starts to fake cry. "Lavi!" Good thing my crazy uncle in law was sober or there would have been a fight. Lavi came running to his husband's cry and petted him. "What's wrong?" "He's trying to kill me!" I just stood there next to Kazunii, taking in everything that was happening. These people seemed like they were drunk although no one had even touched any alcohol. Plus my Uncle doesn't drink. Lavi took the wine glass from Allen. "So you're trying to assassinate my honey just because he looks vulnerable?" Sugi rolled his eyes. "As if I would even attempt. We are rivals for goodness sake. Plus there are way cuter people out there other than Allen. Such as this young fellow here. I think your nephew's got you beat." I held up a hand in my own defense. "Really, I wouldnt look cute at all if it wasn't for my uncle dressing me up." "That's not true. You looked adorable even as you were throwing up when I first saw you." I elbowed him in his side as if telling him to shut up. "But if im cute then why would you try to poison me? I thought we were friends Sugi. You're hurting my feelings." "For the love of god you guys…grow up, please do yourselves that favor. Give me the glass. To prove im not trying to kill this idiot, ill take the first taste" He takes it from Lavi and drinks about half then hands it to Allen. "See?" As Allen was about to drink the wine after being proved wrong, Lavi once again snatched the glass away from him. "No indirect kisses." This was so stupid. "Oh, I have someone I would like you to meet." Kazunii led me to a different section of the supposed 'something' hall where this party was being held. He tapped a man on the shoulder but what met me was not a stranger but a familiar face. "Hello there. It's nice to see you again Kuubi." "Your that Portuguese dude! Uh…Jas Devi!" He smiled and Kazunii seemed quite surprised. "You already know each other?" "Heck yeah! I met this dude at the mall! Guess you found your way around huh? What are you doing here?" "I have work." "Oh, business…I see." "Im abit concerned on why you came with Midou's son instead of you boyfriend. What was his name…Akari?" I blushed and wrapped a hand around the necklace that was given to me. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. Oh yeah, sorry about the way he treated you. It's my fault he's so stressed out." "No problem. By the way, nice outfit. I have to be going now but let me know how your friend is doing if we run into each other again." He walked off to greet a group of people and Kazunii looked back at his father who was calling him over there. "Excuse me Kuubi but I have to go somewhere for a minute. Can you wait here?" I nodded although I didn't really want to be alone. I watched the back of his blonde head disappear into the crowd. I stood there, waiting for my date to return. Someone backed into me from behind and I stumbled forward but stopped myself before I fully tripped. "Oh my god, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" The woman had long curly dark brown hair while the lady next to her had long black pigtails. "Uh, it's no big deal…really." The woman poked the one beside her and started whispering. Finally they both turned to me and smiled. "You're Allen's nephew aren't you?" "Yes I am." They squealed. "Oh my gosh! You're even more delectable that I thought you would be!" "Delectable?" "Totally! Look, my name is Lena Lee and my friend is Miranda Lotto." I recognized the names…co-workers of my uncle's that live in the same rich neighborhood. "Kanda! Kanda get over here! This kid is so CUTE!" Kanda was over at the wide spread of food eating whatever looked good. He decided to ignore them until Lavi ran up to him. Intentionally singing a song that would call for the usage of Kanda's first name. "Yuu! I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar! I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" Kanda flicked him off, followed by throwing lettuce at him. "Piss off stupid rabbit." Lena giggled to herself, postponing her comments about me, thank the lord. "Lavi! Get away from Kanda, he's mine!" He looked at her in disagreement but continued to eat. I liked this atmosphere, not the loads of people but how everything seemed so perfect when people are happy. I was happy. I spotted Haruka sitting alone at a table so I went to go talk to her. "Hey. You okay?" She gestured for me to sit down. "Yeah…um…I was wondering if y'know, after school tomorrow maybe you would like to come to my house?" I pondered upon answering but finally came up with a response. "Sure, that's cool with me. After school then?" She smiled, her lavender eyes gleaming with joy. "Of course!" I stood up; proud that I didn't push her away like I did the others. Kazunii waved from across the room, motioning for me to come to him. I went because I had nothing else to do at the moment. "Want some ice-cream? It's really good." I shook my head followed by a disturbed face. "N…no thank you. I don't really like ice-cream. Plus my stomach is still a bit shaky." "Wow. I never met a kid who didn't like ice-cream. Are you allergic?" "Sort of" He pulled at my cheek and a wide grin spread across his face. "Well then, next time we go out together you'll have to remind me to avoid dairy alright?" "Uh, yeah sure." What?_ What makes him think there's going to be a next time? Oh well…ill let him slide._

One good time later-

Uncle Allen insisted that I ride home in Kazunii's car; I have no idea why but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. He walked me up to my door since it was late but I'm not a girl so there was no point to it. "I had a really nice time with you Kuubi. I hope that we can do this again sometime." "Yeah…okay, maybe." Now this was the weird part, he lifted up my chin but very lightly. I could barely feel his fingers there but when he kissed me it was the strangest sensation. I didn't fight or pull away because somehow it was different from when my father kissed me. It was soft and I really can't find the words to explain it. How odd it was to me that I liked the kiss; although I never liked guys like that, it was forced upon me at age 6. He pulled away laughing nervously. "I'm sorry I did that so suddenly." "No, its fine." "I guess I should leave now…" He turned around to leave & I sub-consciously grabbed his hand causing him to look back at me with wide eyes. I mentally slapped myself and let go. "Um…its nothing. Goodnight." He smiled. "Goodnight."


	18. Past

**A/N I do not own D GRAY MAN or NARUTO so dont sue meeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!**

**Interviewer: so what made you write this story?**

**IamNaruto36: well...when the ideas hit me i just had to write it down. Using my favorite animes mixed it into a soap opera.**

**Interviewer: interesting, lets continue on with this story then.**

My alarm clock woke me up that Friday morning right on time, 6 o'clock. "Yes! My suspension is over!" That was the first thing I shouted when I woke up. Getting ready was a breeze unlike other days when everything around me seemed to crumble. For the first time in my life after the incident, I am happy. Was it because of last night at the party or Kazunii's kiss that made all of my problems seem weightless on my shoulders? Whichever the case, I'm thankful for it. I had a genuine smile plastered on my face all the way to school. Akari smirked when he saw my expression. "Ooh, I haven't seen you smile like that since Kyuri was alive. What's got you so worked up?" At that moment I thought back and pictured how happy he would be if he could see me smile like this. Kyuri…he was my twin brother, born a minute after I was. He died at the age of 6, the same year I started getting molested. That year changed my life forever… "Oh no, that's the bell! We better hurry or we're going to be late." I was deep in thought so Akari had to haul me to class. It was like a regular day except the sun seemed unusually bright. Staring out of the window, my thoughts were clouded now with thoughts of my deceased brother. _Allen has asked me time and time again why I won't let him do anything. It's simple…I never want to have to watch a person die again. The truth is that one day Kyuri saw my father raping me in the bathroom and went to go tell. He was quickly caught and drowned in the bathtub. I was too weak so I couldn't really do anything although I tried my best to stop him. He told me that if I told anyone about us that I would have to watch another person I care about die. When reported to the police, they conducted an investigation. There was no evidence and it was said that Kyuri had fell asleep in the bathtub and drowned. That was completely absurd in my mind, not only because I knew the truth but because we always took a bath together. My twin and I did everything together, we were really close. He even had a special nickname that everyone called him. No one really called him by his first name but by the family's last name instead. After the incident…I refused to use or hear my last name. Id rather have people call me Fox, or Walker. Back in those days I did nothing but smile but now my expression has decreased to nothing. No one knows what really happened that day except for the killer, Akari, and me. I know that I should get help but something deep inside me is afraid to do so. I let this go on for ten years for what? He's taken everything away from me. My courage, sanity, body, virginity, and my brother. My heart is torn into pieces, I mean I'm half dead already, why not finish me off? He has taken everything from those good times but one. Akari. My best friend Akari Wanijima was there for me the entire time. _"Psst!" _I have to try my absolute best to protect him._ "Psst! Kuubi, pay attention!" He spat a spitball at me from two seats behind. "Ew, that's gross!" He laughed and I tried my best to listen to rant on & on about the ancient history of Rome. I was so happy when class finally ended. It seemed like days until the bell rang again. "Time to head to the second class I guess." I sighed and the blue haired teen put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "It's not that bad, cheer up." "Well let's go since you're so eager to sit in the same spot for an hour and forty-five minutes." He made a face then pointed towards a different direction. "Sorry pal, I have an appointment with the counselor. I'll be in class later though. For sure!" "Oh, I'll come with you then." He makes another face and looks up at the ceiling. "No thanks. I can go by myself." "Are you sure?" "Yeah, see ya!" He left abnormally quick for his record that my eyes could not follow. It's rather strange that he would want to go alone figuring _that he drags me along with him everywhere he goes. Could there be something he doesn't want to tell me?_ Im interested now, I might as well follow him. I made my way to the counselor's office and leaned quietly on the door. I could hear the conversation beginning. "Hello Mr. Wanijima, I understand that you have a problem." "Yeah, I like this really good friend of mine. Well…that's an understatement, I love him." There were rustling of papers & the sound of a coffee mug being set down. "He? When did you start feeling this way?" "When we were little kids, but I'm afraid to tell him. Every time I even think about confessing to him, I choke." What? Akari likes someone and he still hasn't told me? I focused my attention back to what they were saying. "So, what are you afraid of? If you two are good friends he should accept your feelings right?" "That's just it. If I were to tell him and be rejected, everything would become awkward. And even if we were to get together, if we break up, we wouldn't be friends anymore. Or at least not as good as friends. I just don't want anything to change y'know? I don't want to risk our friendship like that…I love him way too much to just take wild chances." "Hmm…maybe you should try to find out his feelings for you." "Uh, yeah…he's extremely dense when it comes to me. Even if I flat out tell him he still won't understand." I feel a shiver go down my spine. Wow, he's really head over heels for this guy, I wonder who it is.


	19. Why Me?

**A/N I do not own D GRAY MAN or NARUTO **

I was holding it in the entire day. The question I desperately wanted to ask Akari after hearing his confession. But I can't. Just looking at the side of his face right now takes all of that curiosity away…I wouldn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Hey Kuubi? What are you thinking about?" "Huh? What are you talking about?" "Well…you keep staring at me. Do I have something on my face?" "Uh, no. You're just really good looking." His eyes started to sparkle in accomplishment. "Oh really? I always knew you had a thing for me. Its okay, I won't reject you." There was a moment of silence until the both of us burst out laughing. "You're so silly!" "Same goes for you! Oh gosh, you crack me up…I better go, we already past my house." "It's because you worry about me too much. I'm going to be fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes?" "But…but I need you!" "Ugh, just go home Akari!" He pouted but shrugged as he turned. "I'll see you tomorrow then…" "Try not to sound so sad. I'll call you tonight." "Okay!" He waved and ran off into the distance. On the other hand, I was heading toward Haruka's house instead of straight home. Im sure my parents wouldn't mind if I just went out for a bit. Halfway to my destination I saw a little boy being bullied in an alley. I stopped in mid stride and viewed the scene. Always. Why is it so that opportunities like this always appear in front of me? Why me? The little boy looked around Fana's age but a little bigger. As I was about to walk away, our eyes met. I sighed. As much as this pisses me off but…what the heck. I put my hands in my pockets & casually approached two older guys. "Hey lowlifes, leave the kid alone." The teenagers both looked at me and laughed. Apparently they thought I was joking. "Aren't you, uh…The Little Fox? No wait, the Palmtop Tiger!" Him and his friend exchanged looks before continuing to laugh. "Oh yeah, you're that short kid up at North Point High that goes around beating up people! What a joke!" I glared at them both, tapping my foot. "What's so funny? If you've heard the rumors, wouldn't common sense tell you to get lost?" The mood got serious again & they slung the kid out of they way. One of them swung a punch at me & missed like an idiot. I kicked him in his crotch and demonstrated to him what underestimating short people get you. The other guy pissed his pants and ran away like a coward. Well there goes my workout for today. I turned to the kid. "Don't let people take advantage of you because you're small. Good luck kid." I knew he wanted to say something to me but I left anyway. _Ugh, that took up a lot of time…oh well I better head to Haruka's._

After some time of walking-

_She gave me the address but no wonder I couldn't find it so easily. She doesn't live in a house…it's like an apartment. Number 209 on the 2nd floor I think. Well, here goes nothing. _I knocked on the door, causing a voice to squeak out. "OH MY GOD HE"S HERE!" I felt awkward as I was entering. "Calm down Haruka." The place was big…a bit too big for two people. She had food prepared and everything like she was hanging out with the president. "You like?" My mouth watered once I got closer to the spread of food. "Yeah. Actually, I haven't eaten since Tuesday. I've been feeling pretty sick lately. May I?" "Go ahead! I made it for you anyway." As I began eating the food Haruka made, which tasted great, I looked around suspiciously. "Where's Marian?" Her eyes averted from mine and she started fumbling with her hands. "He's out…drinking." I had forgotten that my Lavi told me that he's a known drunkard. No wonder he looks to his daughter for comfort…sick freak. "Kuubi?" "Huh?" "So how's everything with…uh, y'know." "I didn't get beat last time thank god. I just think ill be throwing up for a while. I guess we're in the same boat, huh?" "Yeah." I pushed the plate aside. "I got a serious question for you." "Okay." "Why were you clinging to me the day we met at church?" She took a sip of her juice, trying to hide her expression behind the cup. "Well…that's because you seemed like a really strong person." I laughed at her compliment. "Me? Strong? You've got to be kidding! I'd have to be the weakest person on the entire planet!" As those words left my lips, the front door swung open. Haruka backed away in fear but I sat still. "H…hello father. I didn't know you would be home so early." The heavy stench of alcohol was simply so unbearable that it would make anyone teeter over the edge. Marian stumbled in with a cigarette in his mouth. "How many times do I have to tell you No company? I guess I have to punish you." Oh, he must be the angry drunk type. I stood up and blocked his way. "What do you think you're doing?" He stared at me blankly. "I'm going to give my precious daughter some love, what's so wrong about that?" I frowned at him followed by looking at Haruka. She walked over to Marian and tried to calm him down only to me slapped in the face. I held out an arm protectively in front of her. "Hit me instead." He slapped me a couple of times but it didn't hurt as much as it was going to look like later. "Stop playing around Haruka, you know the drill. Go to the bedroom." She stupidly was about to obey him until I just had to protest. "Take me instead." He looked at me funny and Haruka's eyes widened. "What?" "You heard me old man, take me instead." "You're feisty. I like you." I could tell she was one of those 'don't hurt him' types so that's why I did what I did. I walked towards the room Marian went into until Haruka grabbed my hand. "You can't be serious can you?!" I smiled bitterly. "I volunteered didn't I? It isn't a problem just shut up." I pulled away from her and entered the room, closing the door behind me. The atmosphere was that of an animal and everything was dark. Beyond the walls I could hear cries of the girl saying the words 'you're so nice'.


	20. Projects

**A/N I do not own D GRAY MAN or NARUTO **

I figured that if I gave myself up to Marian, I wouldn't have to deal with my abusive father at home. That's indeed was the case. I climbed into my window quietly, careful not to stir anyone from their sleep. It's not like I actually wanted to well…basically offer my body to Marian but at least I wasn't completely overtaken & forced by my father. After all Id rather have a say in who touches me or not. I got into my bed & drifted off to sleep.

2 hours earlier---

My eyes fluttered open; I couldn't believe I had fallen asleep! My initial idea was to leave when the man was satisfied or sleep either one…but this was way off base. I had to quickly adjust my sight to the darkness of the room. For a second I didn't realize what was going on when I started to feel a very uncomfortable warmth on top of me. "Wha…what are you doing?" He didn't blink as he answered; he just stared at me with a blank yet sad look. "Nothing, just watching you sleep." He reached up and started playing with my messy, damp hair and smiled. "I never would have thought that I would actually do what I did with you. I don't know if it's because I'm always drunk or just crazy. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to pick myself up again." Marian's head fell on my chest at the statement. I felt sorry for him."Well…do something about that. If you know you need help then why not ask for it? Being afraid isn't a reason to look down on yourself. Although I can't really say that you're a good person, you can be. Anyway, the person you should be apologizing to is not me." He laughed and held his body up with his arms & looked down to me. "I suppose you're right. So I guess I met you for a reason huh?" I frowned, rolling my gray eyes at his dark purple ones. "I don't believe in that. Just get off me; you're kind of heavy when you're just laying there." "Sorry." I rose up, wrapped the thin sheet around my waist and walked to the door. "Why are you being so shy? I've already seen you." I sort of 'Tsked' at his comment and tied the sheet. "You idiot. Im NOT shy. It's just that you haven't fully seen me because its dark and you're just recovering from a drunken state. I had an idea that I would only let the person I love see my body bare but that's been taken away from me. But I still want to preserve myself as much as I can." I could tell he was smirking in the darkness but I paid it no mind as I left to take a shower.

The next day at school, lunchtime---

While eating my pizza I felt the burning of a pair of eyes watching me. I glanced across the table to find Akari's golden eyes peered into my own. "What?" I tired to say this despite the fact that I had food in my mouth. "What?" "No, I said what first, why are you staring at me?" "Who's staring? I'm just taking a last look at my best friend because I just might kill over from all this popularity!" I flicked a piece of corn at him and he grinned as usual. "Don't say such things. I'm surprised that your fan girls haven't got tired of your 'WACKO' appearance changing skills." "What? Are you kidding me? I haven't changed my hair color in like FOREVER! Plus my colored contacts need to change prescription so ill be stuck with these until my mom decides to buy me some more. Hmm…come to think of it, I'm starting to forget what my natural hair looks like." Knowing me I would've called him stupid or a sarcastic smartness but I just let a smile form at the corner of my mouth. "It's brown." "Hm?" "A really really dark brown, almost black but not quite as black as mine." Akari always seemed to make me happy when I needed it most and that's why I take it upon myself to memorize everything about him so if one day he somehow leaves my life, I won't forget how important he is to me. "Yo, Palmtop Tiger, who are you doing your project on?" My eyes squinted as his voice broke me out of my entranced mind. "What did you say?" "I said who are you doing your project on? Weren't you paying any attention in class?" "No…not really." He sighed and hit me upside my head lightly with his book. "Listen goofball, you gotta research about someone who is important to California. Turning it in by next week, which gives us the weekend?" "Ah, I see." "Ah, I see? Is that all you have to say? Well?" I smiled again, breaking my long record of indifferent frowns. "Important huh? I think I know the perfect person to do it on." "Really? Who? Wait...oh not you're not talking about who I think you are…are you? Isn't it your uncle? The one with the light brown hair who looks like a little girl scout?" I nodded. "But everybody is probably going to do him! Plus you're related! Well...no one knows that except for your friends and the teachers here at least. But! - "Everything will be fine Akari, plus I can get inside info that they can't. It's common knowledge to me to use the fame of my celebrity uncle to my advantage. So…if anyone plans on researching him, I'll just shut them all down with my 'oh so wonderful' project." After taking a long and harsh sip of my juice I emptied my items in the garbage can. Research can't be that hard, not if it's on my crazy uncle anyway. This should be a piece of cake.

Or so I thought. 4:00 after school, just leaving my house-

"Come back home early today honey! Don't worry me like yesterday okay?" I just waved and turned the corner in the direction of Uncle's house. I don't know if it was fate or just a coincidence but as soon as I approached the halfway mark there was a limo that pulled up beside me. As if like clockwork I saw a bushel of bleach blonde hair and aqua eyes as 'you know who' rolled down the window. "Hi there, I just knew you'd be out walking today. How are you?" I tried to ignore him but it was no use, he was still there. "Are you mad at me? I didn't rush things that night did i?" "What are you talking about?" "Y'know, the kiss and all." "How many days ago was that? Anyway just go bother someone else. That Australian, British, or whatever kind of accent you have is killing me." As expected from a 'cant take no for an answer' idiot, he laughed. "Aww…don't be like that. Tell you what…lets go out for dinner tomorrow night. How's that?" I shot him what was meant to be a scowl but it must have looked cute to him because he just smiled wider. "Why are you trying to play hard to get? Just say yes." "Why would I want to go out with you?" "Well well…I didn't think you wanted to take it to that level but alright, ill be happy to take you up on that." "Ha…ha…ha, very funny but I think you know what I mean. You're annoying, go away." He looked puzzled. "I am?" "It doesn't take rocket science to figure it out Sherlock." "So is that a yes or a no?" I rolled by eyes and turned my head to the trees. "Does it sound like a yes?" "Yes." "Seriously, how old are you?" "I'm 17 and a half." "Then act your age." "Don't you think your being a little childish yourself?" Realizing he had followed me for so long when I saw Lavi across the street sitting in Kanda's yard, I reluctantly agreed to his offer after thinking about how he would actually stalk me. I walked over to my uncle in law after Kazunii drove away. "Hey." He seemed down, or pissed, either one. "Hey." "What's wrong with you?" "Just leave me alone." Now, I knew there had to be something wrong with my cheerful in law. Lavi was NEVER this mad at least he didn't show it. "Hey, there's nothing weirder than you sitting on Kanda's grass and him not running & attacking you with that sword thingy for it. What's the deal? We are family after all." He looked up at me with his one emerald eye and wild red hair covering most of his face. "Allen kicked me out."


	21. What?

**A/N I do not own D GRAY MAN or NARUTO **

"What? Like...for good? What do you mean?" "I've been out here since 8:00 this morning so, how many hours is that? Like nine?!" I looked around, at nothing in particular trying to figure out what the problem actually was. "What did you do? Uncle doesn't get mad over stupid stuff." He shook his wild red hair. "I don't know. I apologized but he said he wouldn't accept them if I don't even know what I was apologizing for." Lavi let out a long sigh before lying back on the grass, hands behind head. "I've tried everything but Allen won't let me in. You can try but there's no guarantee he's gonna open the door." I wonder what he did but anyway I'm going to carry out what I came here for. I slowly strode myself to the door, hearing the sound of furniture being moved. "Hey Unc, its Kuubi." To my surprise the door was immediately answered and the very frustrated Uncle of mine practically pulled me inside with all of his strength pushed me in a chair. Apparently he was cleaning but my question was why he continuously cleared his throat & ran his fingers through his hair every 14 seconds. The room was silent for a real long time until I finally gathered the courage to speak. "What's wrong?" Allen let out the breath he seemed to be holding in and collapsed in the seat across from me. "I've finally figured it out." My head cocked to the side kind of on its own as my curiosity and concern peaked my interest. "What are you talking about?" "It was…at first a theory…but now Im 100% sure I'm right." Again I thought, 'what is he talking about?' but something told me to just be quiet and listen. "Ok, Kuubi, I'll be blunt with you. Okay?" I nodded my head and waited intently, staring into my Uncle's baby blues eyes that would put the sky to shame. He took another deep breath and leaned forward, grasping my hands with his own. "When are you going to stop acting like Kyuri?" At those words I literally felt my heart skip a beat. "But...I……I" Was all I could utter out. "Now, I've been trying really hard…to the best of my abilities to respect your wishes. I remember you pointed a knife at me & begged, and screamed for me not to tell anyone. It may have taken me a while but now that I know why you are protecting that…that…sick man, as an adult, I have to take a stand." So…he figured it out huh? I sat there in silence, hands trembling between subtle fingers. In a split second I snapped & stood up furious. "NO! I PROMISED HIM!" Good thing Allen was a very patient man or I wouldn't have popped off at the mouth like I did. "Listen, I'm sure your brother would understand. It's for your own safety. You once told me that a part of you is telling yourself to get help and the other is not. I believe if you act more like yourself you could be able to y'know…mentally handle the situation. The Kuubi who was 6 years old always smiled & was happy about the smallest things. But Kyuri was the complete opposite of you. Ok, this is just a theory but you as in your real self know you need help but the non caring Kyuri side of you believes there's not a problem. I believe you've noticed something the first couple of times you were touched that your brother was jealous of you. I came to the conclusion that somewhere in between that time, he asked you to play his role in case something happened. So one day he caught Riku…and because it was not him, he went to tell & was murdered. Now that you saw a glimpse of that jealousy, you acted as him & let your promise overwhelm your thoughts. As of now, today…I believe that your beloved brother wanted you to suffer for his own jealousy. And he knew…he knew you were foolish & weak enough to do it. As much as I hate to say this Kuubi……you were set up. Your twin set you up & messed up your mind…" I couldn't think nor speak, not even breathe. What he said were lies…all lies. "YOU'RE A LIAR! DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK BAD ABOUT KYURI AGAIN!" He closed his eyes momentarily as I marched over to him & subconsciously & god knows I didn't mean to do it…I smacked my Uncle across the face, leaving a red mark on his unblemished cheek. It was the second time my heart skipped that day…when I realized what I had done. He calmly stood up, using the chair's arm for support. "Perhaps I won't." And with that, he grabbed his keys. "Just to let you know, I'm not giving up on you. Yet." Storming out of the house, he angrily walked to his car. "Lavi, you're forgiven, go back inside!" Lavi turned his head. "Really? Wait...what's going on?" "I'll deal with you when I get back, just go before I change my mind." "Huh?" "Lavi Bookman Jr, if you don't get in that house I swear." The red head shot up and ran to the steps like his life depended on it. "Okay, me inside house, now, gotcha, yes sir!" I started to get that sick feeling as Uncle Allen drove away in the pink Lamborghini. That's when something in me finally clicked. He was right. Right about everything, but part of me was refusing to believe which was a hint that Allen spoke the truth. In order to get help…I need to help myself.


	22. Phone Call

I decided that I should apologize to Uncle so I stayed at the Bookman estate and watched TV with Lavi. To his surprise and mine…Allen did not return home when it became dark. It's like, 10:56 now, where could he be? Lavi was becoming impatient…_very_ impatient. He kept tapping his foot and checking the time every minute or so. I just wanted to reach over & tell him to chill out but after the fit I threw earlier, I figured it wasn't my place. "Forget this, I'm calling." He picked up the phone and dialed, only to be welcomed by his husband's cheery voicemail. I wasn't meaning to but I was staring at Lavi the whole time. Every little thing he did seemed interesting especially while I couldn't even think of how to start my apology when Uncle does get back. Lavi's one functional eye spotted my expression. "Sorry about the tense atmosphere." "No, it's all good." "It's late, I should take you home" I thought about protesting but stayed quiet. Today didn't turn out as planned so I can at least be worry free tomorrow at school.

Lavi dropped me off, followed by talking to my mom before heading back home. "So, how was your day?" I tried to end the conversation with a simple white lie. "Boring, as usual." I made it sound believable with the tone I used but it's not like she would have caught on if I didn't. "Oh, come on…we don't talk like we used to. I feel as your mother that I barely even know you." I shook my head. "Is that a question or am I not supposed to say anything?" "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't pick favorite parents! It seems like you have a stronger bond with your father for some reason." I rolled my eyes…oh wow how dumb can she be? Favorite, neither of you are my favorite. "You're joking right?" As she shook her head, her face formed the same weird expression Uncle had shown earlier. I have to say its kind of strange seeing the same face twice but having two different people being present. "Is there something wrong honey? You seem a little out of it today." "I'm fine." "If you say so. Oh, and you have a doctors appointment soon." "How soon?" "Well…I can't tell you for sure but I'll check when I go to work tonight. Okay?" "Yeah." I ran up to my room slamming the door behind me once I felt the vibrating of my phone in my pocket. I answered. "Hello?" _"Yo, guess what?!" _"What?" _"Spica is transferring to our school! Isn't that great?!" _I desperately tried to remember but nothing seemed to spark. "Uh, nope?" _"You and your messed up memory! Don't you remember? Spica Short from elementary, she moved when we were like 8 I think. All four of us were really good friends." _"Four? Oh yeah…that reminds me." _"Visiting Kyuri's grave soon." _"Yeah. Akari?" _"Huh?" _"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while now." _"Go on, I'm listening." _"Who is the person you like? Is it a girl or…" _"Are you gay?" _"I don't know. I'm confused." _"Well this makes things a whole lot easier." _He let out a stiff laugh and the other line seemed flat. _"It turns out that I don't care that he's a boy now. I've always been a ladies man but I'm willing to tarnish my reputation if he'll accept me." _"You're whipped." _"Shut up!" _"So who is it?" He sighed into the phone and I could hear the nervousness in his voice. _"I'll tell you face to face tomorrow and whatever you do, try not to overreact." _"Promise." _"Don't promise me." _"Okay." _"Goodnight." _"Goodnight."


	23. Accident

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!!! ps...HI HASSAN!!!!!!!

I woke up the next morning almost anxious to hear what Akari wanted to tell me. Skipping breakfast, taking a shower, and putting on tight fit black jeans with an orange hoody; came naturally as I didn't really have the need to think about it. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the door, followed by taking my sister to school on the way. Today would have been just an ordinary day but it clearly wasn't. When I walked by Akari's house at time he usually comes bouncing happily out of his house…he was nowhere to be seen. This made me a little worried…nevertheless I kept on walking figuring that just because he isn't walking with me doesn't mean he isn't alright. The day went pretty well for me actually but one thing was missing. I didn't see the happy blue haired boy all day. Well it's not like he actually needs to come to class anyway. He's way smarter than he lets on to be. Everyone knows that he barely passed to this grade but I know he did it on purpose. For what reason I have no clue. Akari is practically a genius but why he chooses not to skip grades & be at the level he should be, is beyond me. It seems as if something is holding him back but I can't get a grasp on it. Later on at lunch, there was no Akari in sight. I looked around franticly until calm brown hair came into view. He sat down at my table, and blinked his misty green eyes. I just stared at him blankly with my mouth gaping. I dropped my soda on the floor. "What are you doing?" "Well…about what we talked about last night, thought that I should be myself when I tell you." "Dude, you're just telling me who you like, chill out." He laughed...for what reason it's still unclear to me. "You are the most oblivious person I've ever met. You know that?" "No." One thing that was bothering me was that ever since I knew the guy, he wouldn't let anyone see his two most cherished features except for me, Spica, and of course his mom. But now he was going all out…what was he thinking? Is he crazy? After school was the real shocker. I walked home with Akari like usual, but everything was silent. We kept on walking to the city instead of going straight home. I was deep in thought when a settle, forced calm voice broke my concentration. "I'm ready to tell you now." "Alright." "Well…I…" I turned, looking up into the eyes that would only look blurred to the person gazing in them. "Who is it? Spit it out already." I stepped a few steps ahead of him because I figured he needed the space. "The truth is…I've always-" It was like déjà vu. Once again he yelled out. "YOU STUPID FOOL, TRUCK!" I didn't react quickly enough and everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Akari ran out and pushed me, but the speed of the truck wasn't slow enough for him to successfully save me and himself. Right before the truck connected with his body, I could have sworn I seen him smile. All at once my senses…all of my systems shut down. My eyes as wide as it could get as I just stared. Blood, there was blood everywhere. I was frozen in place, all the blood rushing to my head, my heart stopping more than once. Some nearby people started screaming and soon the Ambulance came. I couldn't hear anything after that. I looked from Akari's limp body to all the blood on the street. Everything seemed so distant but I was definitely there. The voice pounded into my head once more. **_What will you do? _**_I don't know what to do. **What are you feeling right now? Are you sad? Angry? **Why did he…do that? **It's okay to act on you impulses.**_ Acting on impulses huh? Well…after that statement I went berserk on the driver. I pulled him out of the vehicle & slammed him onto the ground. I then started brutally beating the man with my skateboard. Some of his blood splashed on my face but I didn't stop. The police were trying to pull me off of him but it was useless.

45 minutes later—

Here sat me, Uncle, Mom, Fana, Ms. Wanijima, and Akari's older brother Angel in the waiting area. Everyone questioned me but I hadn't spoken a word. My whole body tensed up as the Doctor came out of the emergency doors over to Mrs. Wanijima. "Is my son alright?!" The doctor shook his head. "Im sorry but Akari Wanijima is in a coma…God knows when he will wake up." My heart sank at those words. I passed out.


	24. What NOW?

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!!! ps...HI HASSAN!!!!!!! he's my best friend!!3xoxo

3 days after the incident.

I stay locked up in my room, holding my knees close to my chest as if I didn't hold onto something I would just slip further into loneliness. My best friend very well may die and it would be all my fault. He warned me about acting so reckless…I guess this is what he meant. What am I going to do now? Im contemplating whether or not, I should go see Akari's mother, and apologize. Who would want to even speak to the main root of why their son is in a coma? A knock on my window disturbs my train of thought. I look over to the dark figure, careful not to overreact. "What the hell…?" The person however, became impatient and bust the window open. Now, even I know that if I see a shadowy figure at the window, not to open it. The only one that normally comes onto my little balcony at night is Akari and there's no way he could be here. So, the person crashed in and pointed a gun at me. I just sat on my bed and blinked at them for a second, followed by a sigh. "Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to steal something?" Judging by the body, the person was definitely a boy. He cocked his head to the side and ripped off his mask. "Are you fearless or just stupid?!" I shrugged. "If you want to shoot me, go ahead. What kind of burglar are you anyway? Go on, take what you want." The boy looked at me like I were crazy and put his gun down. "You know what? Shut up! Who said I wanted to take anything? Im not going to argue with you, Im the one with the gun!" He grabbed my arm and told me to go over by the closet. I complied, lost in my own thoughts, not fully reaching the reality of the situation I was in. The boy had short jet black hair and dark, icy blue eyes. I noticed this when he was busy walking back and forth. The silence was awkward until mom's voice rang from outside of my bedroom. The kid looked at me and mouthed something like 'if you want to see your mother in the morning, you'll do what I say'. I sighed again and quietly asked him what he wanted me to do. "Take off your shirt." I twitched and frowned. "Why?" "Just do it!" Mom knocked on the door again."Kuubi? Um, excuse me but is someone in there with you? And what was that crash a few minutes ago?" She tries to open the door but it's locked, because I always lock my door. "Open this door right this instant Mr.!" I swear under my breath at the look I was receiving from boy. I took off my shirt and quickly obeyed instructions to take off the rest of my clothes as well. After some thinking, this plan may work because of my mother being so stupid. But still, a top of the head plan from a burglar, whose idea is…is…THIS, needs some serious help. He told me to lay down in my bed & tossed the covers over me after he took off his own shirt. He opened the door. "Uh, why, hello there…who are you?" He smiled and opened the door wider so I could be seen. "Im his boyfriend. Nice to meet you finally, I've heard so much about you." I shot up with a horrified look on my face, acting of course. "Mom!? I can explain!" I rose up just a little more so my ab line could show so, even a slow person can get a pretty good idea of what we were doing. She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh honey…you're gay?" The boy cut in before she started asking too many questions. "Well he can't help who he falls in love with. Heh, and madly in love with him I am. Uh, I'm sorry but can we have some privacy?" I could tell she was shocked by the way she pondered answering him. "S..sure, yes you may. Kuubi, we'll talk about this later." She leaves with a weird expression. The teen closes the door back. "What's your name?" "Im Kuubi." I got up and began putting my clothes on with my back facing him. "What about yours?"I looked back at him to see him turning his head away. "Uh, Im...Im, my name is Sky." He cleared his throat and proceeded to pretend to look around my room. "Well, it's oh so nice to meet you Sky." "Yeah, likewise." The silence between us became awkward again until I finished dressing. "Can you stop staring at me like that? You're acting like you never seen anyone else's body but your own." "Sorry. Are you gay for real?" I thought over that question carefully. "I don't know. Anyway, that's irrelevant. Now, what's the real purpose for you coming here?" Sky sat down on the floor, and hugged his knees like I was doing earlier. "I'm a runaway. All I wanted was a place to stay. Your light was on so I decided that you were the best choice. Got a problem with that?" "Uh, heck yeah there's a problem with that! There's no rule against knocking on the door and asking nicely. Instead you had to bust up in here like a mad man!" "Well excuse me for taking things to the extreme!" "You know what. I hate you." "I hate you more." "This isn't going to work out." "Well then I guess it's not!" "You're weird." "And you're hot!" I rubbed my temples, irritated with the unwanted visitor. "Just put that gun away, take the left side of the bed and shut up." "Done." I can see things are going to get worse. Something I've learned over the years, if I don't start trouble…trouble will always find me.


	25. Pushover

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!!! Cole Slaw tastes good but chicken's better

Besides having my newly found, so called friend sleeping next to me when I wake up; I turn on the T.V. and what do I find? My face plastered up on the local news, and a clipping of the beating I laid on that truck driver. _Dumb luck, I'm on house arrest, I have an F in biology, and yet again this dude lying next to me. Can anything else go wrong?_ Sky wakes up and turns to me like an idiot. "Good morning Kuubi, how are you?" I squint my eyes at him and just turn back to face the T.V. "What's up with you?" He rubs his eyes. "Whoa! Are you on television? What crime did you commit?" "I beat up a truck driver and put my best friend in a coma. Any other questions?" He shook his head and ruffled my hair as if I were a puppy. "Hey, can I take a shower?" "You don't exactly live here y'know." "I'm your boyfriend remember?" "No. No you're not." "You wouldn't want to be telling lies to your mother would you?" "Shut up, I lie to her all the time. It's part of routine." "Wow, you're really a delinquent aren't you?" "I guess so." "Well anyway…" Sky goes out into the hallway to be greeted by my very angry father. My mother peeks from over his shoulder and smiles. "See honey, I told you he would still be here! Isn't he just a cutie? I didn't know Kuubi had such good taste!" I pushed Sky to the bathroom. "Mom, please it's not that big of a deal. "But it is! Well I have to be off to work now, bye!" She leaves and Riku is still looking at me funny. "Who is he again?" "He's my boyfriend." "What are you doing?" "I'm going to take a shower." "What, together? With him?" I figured this could be the perfect chance to act out even though the whole relationship was a fake. "Yeah…what you jealous?" He frowned and just walked past me with a sour & kind of pissed look creeping up his face. I hurried into the bathroom. I'm better off pretending to be with a guy I don't know much about, than actually being handcuffed to a bedpost by my sadistic father. "You seem like you don't like your dad. Do you?" I turned to the head that peeked from the shower. "No. What made you pick up on that? Common sense maybe?" He smiled. "Maybe" He continued washing up, stopping simultaneously stopping to look at me even though I have no clue what exactly he was looking at. "Say, you seem like a really nice guy. Like..the pushover types." "Come say that to my face you unprofessional wannabe-" "Hold on, I think you took that the wrong way." "Okay, what's the good part about telling somebody that they're a pushover? Because if you have one, please let me know." "Never mind, just forget it. So, tell me about yourself." I spoke while trying to tame my unruly hair. "My favorite color is black, my favorite food is nothing, interests nothing, music nothing, sports skateboarding, and thinking about whether or not to kill myself as a pass time. You?" I heard the water stop and the extra drops of water felt like it gave him time to reply to my blunt answer. "You seem like one with many issues. Huh?" "Tell me about it, but anyway that's all you're ever going to find out about me." "Okay…Hmm, my favorite color is nothing, favorite food is a bean paste bun, music is alternative rock, sports extreme, and I think about my mother as a pass time." "What happened to your mother?" "She died in a car wreck when I was real small. I was an orphan and transferred between families a lot. But this time I ran away because of my family being abusive." "You too huh? Wow, birds of a feather really do flock together." "What did you say?" "I didn't say anything." I changed the subject real quick. "So, what do you want to do today?" Sky wrapped himself in the towel and approached me. "Wait; go back to what you said…you get abused too?" "What? Who said that? Stop putting words in my mouth." He grabbed my shoulders and shook me a little. "No, that's what you said isn't it?! If you're having trouble run away! We can run away together!" I lowered my gaze to the floor but he pulled my face back up so I could look him dead in the eyes. "How about it?" "Well…I can't just leave my sister alone you see…" "She'll be fine. We'll leave 2 days from now okay?" "But I'm on-"He put his hand over my mouth. "Who's the one who is abusing you? Is it your father?" "N…no." "Yes, it's him isn't it?" "Stop trying to butt in! Get off me! Leave me alone!" Sky shifted his feet and flipped his hair out of his face. "You know what I did to my Foster father? I killed him and ran away. Let's just shoot him and leave! Okay?" I nodded submissively. "Okay." He grinned and ran past me back into my room. I looked at myself in the mirror._ Maybe he's right…I am a pushover. Would it be best for me to just leave?_ I shook off my worries and walked into the kitchen. "Kuubi!" Fana runs and hugs me tightly followed by reaching up and handing me a flower. "I picked this just for you! Kanda taught me how to grow lotus flowers & let me pick this one. So ill have my very own prettiful yard!" "Thanks." "I love you big brother." "I love you too Fana." There's no turning back now, I guess this is how it was meant to be.


	26. Scope & Plan

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!! p\s...dnt sue me

"This wont work." Sky looked at me as if I were crazy and slapped his forehead. "See, I'm on house arrest and-"So what?? You worry too much Kuubi, trust me…I know what I'm doing." I frowned at this statement and folded my arms. Good thing my family was off doing miscellaneous things or deciding on a plan at the time would be almost impossible without intrusion. "Kuubi? Hey, you in there?" I refocused on him and nodded. "Can you trust me on this?" "Well, sorry but I just met you. Im afraid you'll have to earn my trust." He smirked, amused with my way of thinking_ probably_ and suddenly pushed me down on my back, with his hands either side of me. "Okay, then riddle me this…If I didn't seem trustworthy, would you have let me stay the night? Would you have trusted my plan to deceive your parents? And if I was so not worth your trust, what do you think I would do to a vulnerable, hot guy like you right now huh? Well?" My stoic grey eyes met his dark blue ones and I reluctantly agreed…considering the position he had me in. We studied each other without sound or movement for what seemed like an eternity. I could almost hear his heart racing twice as fast as before. I couldn't tell if it was his doing or subconsciously but leaned down toward me slowly. His eyes were wide as if he'd discovered something. What it is he discovered I don't know, until I felt a very gentle warmth on my lips did I realize. It felt as though he were experimenting. It wasn't much of a kiss, more of a brush of the lips, and experimental taste I guess. He lifted himself from me, rubbed his chin and licked his lips. "You taste like sugar." He made a face and looked back down to the piece of paper we had been writing on. "I hate sugar." I sat up. "Well no one told you to kiss me out of the random anyway. What's your deal?" "Nothing." He wrote something and looked out my window, like he was searching for something. _Sky sure is a strange fellow…he's right about the trust thing though. Maybe I should think twice about my actions instead of being nice all the time. I mean really, look at what I got myself into. I'm about to run away with someone who broke into my bedroom just yesterday. What's wrong with me is the question. **What IS wrong with you? **_Once again, my other side…making me think I'm crazy because I occasionally have conversations with myself._ What do you mean? **Nothing. Nothing at all, but like I said before, don't be afraid to follow your instincts.**_ Sky pokes me. "Hey hey! Wake up man and stop dreamin!" "Huh?" I shake it off once again and focus. "Do you really have a short attention span or are you just a little off?" I shrug, followed by turning away from him. The doorbell rings. "I should get that." "Uh, no you shouldn't. We have a plan to work out don't we?" "Well actually you kind of forced me into it so…yeah, about that, I'll have to think some more." Sky made a strange expression to accommodate my last sentence. It was one mixed with anger, betrayal, astonishment, and most oddly…hurt. I just stared at him like I had been doing most of the day. "So you lied to me?" To be honest, that's not it I was being pressured at the time so I just went along with whatever was said. "No…that's not what I meant…" I don't know if he was really crying or just pretending to but all I know is that he looked extremely sad. "I thought…I thought we were going to run away together? Just the two of us? I thought I was your boyfriend?" "That's just for fake. It was a cover up." "Even if its only for pretend…it means a lot to me still.." Damn it, a guilt trip. Only a pansy would walk right into a trap like that. What the heck man? I approached him slowly, put a hand on his cheek and sighed. "Listen, all I'm saying is that I need to y'know, 'double check' my decision; but there is still a definite chance that I will go with you. So don't cry, jeez." He looked up & laughed. "Okay, so are you saying you want to be lovers for real?" I turned pale like I had just seen a ghost. "Say what?" "I said, are you saying that you want to be my lover, because that can be arranged before we go on our little voyage." He placed his hand atop of mine. "Uh, sorry but like I said three other times today…I don't know you well enough for …especially THAT." The doorbell rang once more. "So, if I get to know you and we hit it off just right…then there's a chance right? Im not gonna pass you up, you're a once in a lifetime dime piece." My eyes squinted in mild amusement. "Whatever you say Sky, whatever you say." I got up to open the door. Lucky me , my frickin parole(if I can even call it that with such a mild assault) officer was at my door. "Hello Kuubi, it's nice to see you're not breaking the law this evening." "Ha-ha, you and your lame humor gets me every time. What do you want?" She put her hand on the inside of the door. "Where's your parents?" My eye started to twitch. "Not here, where do you think?" Sky hopped down the stairs happily and looked to see who was at the door. "Oh, is that the person who put you on house arrest?" The officer looked at me and smiled, but I just thought it was creepy. "Not anymore. Congratulations Kuubi…you're officially off the hook" "Oh wow, what's the occasion?" "Well, apparently the jury decided it was self defense figuring that you didn't have any initial thoughts." I rolled my eyes at her. _Of course I didn't do anything wrong. The driver was the one who practically killed Akari._ She took the indestructible device off my ankle. "Have a nice day. Tell your parents I came by. "Sure, whatever…" Sky grinned brightly and threw an arm around my shoulder. "That's one obstacle out of the way huh?"


	27. Trust

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!! p\s...dnt sue me

"Kuubi?" my mother's voice rang from downstairs. "Who came by the house while we were gone?" I sighed and got up from the chair I was sitting in, previously reading a book. I walked over to the top of the stairs and put my hand on the rail. "It was nobody important, just my stupid house arrest officer or whatever. She told me to tell you I'm off." She smiled brightly and dropped her bag on the floor. "Great! Now you can have your freedom back. Isn't that wonderful Riku? Our little boy didn't do anything wrong after all, see?" Riku just scoffed at her comment and looked up at me in a very dangerous manner. I frowned. "What?" It was so silent after that, that everyone could probably feel the tension that was growing between us. Mother laughed nervously and signaled for Fana to as well but apparently she didn't get it. She cleared her throat. "Well then, it looks like we need to leave these two to a little male bonding." I twitched. Yeah right…male bonding, hmph, bonding in my butt. What does this woman think she does when she leaves us to 'bond'? Sometimes I just want to smack her and call her an f-ing idiot. But who hits their mom now-a days? "Come on Fana, lets just leave them to what they do best." Fana held her head down for a second before replying. "But I never get time to play with Kuubi anymore. Why are we always leaving? I don't think Kuubi likes daddy very much." "I understand that Fana, but in order for their relationship to be fixed, we have to give them some alone time. Right Kuubi?" My eyes squinted and I inwardly slapped my forehead. "Absolutely not." "Please? Do it for me, okay?" "NO." She was trying too hard for my liking. "Come on ,don't be so stubborn." "What don't you understand? The N, or the O?" Everyone looked surprised because it was unlike me to talk back to mom, but I'm not getting pushed into a corner again, forget that. Riku put a stern face on and put his foot on a step. "Don't talk that way-""Shut up gay-wad." I turned around and went back into my room, to meet sky at the bookshelf. He looked at me in concern, but I blew him off. We sat there silently for the next ten minutes, and as I expected, the door slammed downstairs. So, it looks like all that acting out was in vain wasn't it? I sighed again, resting my head on my hand. "Romance novels?" Sky smirked as he waved a book in front of my face. "Yeah, so what? Got a problem with it?" He laughed. "Not at all, I just didn't expect someone like you to be all romantic and shit. Hell, excuse me for not knowing you're that type. Even though you don't look it." "It doesn't matter anyway." "You should start packing." "I already did, I just need to do a few things before I leave." "Like what?" "Like, letting my sister know I'll be okay." He shrugged and picked up an empty bag. "I can respect that. If you don't mind, I'm gonna go stock up on some extra stuff." My eyes followed him as he exited the room. I could hear him talking to himself as he traveled down the stairs. Then there was a halt. The sound of glass breaking, then a bump against the wall. What on earth was going on? So I went to go check. The scene scared me and so I was frozen to that very spot I stood. The glass case which held all of mom's fancy antiques had been shattered. My eyes averted to the lifeless figure that was being supported by the case. Sky lay limp with blood running down the side of his head. I opened my mouth to speak, that's when he approached me. "You thought you could get away just like that? I don't think so." My eyes went wide. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, was this really happening? I was grabbed by the neck and pushed roughly to the wall. He pressed his lips to mine while roaming my body with his hands. It felt as if it was his last desperate attempt to keep me there. My head was so clouded, I couldn't process the occurring events properly, I couldn't even decipher what he was touching, everything happened so fast. It's like I was in a state of shock or something, frozen with fear. By the time I caught myself up with everything, I found myself in the bathroom, door locked, and wrists bound. What the heck? I'm this far along and I'm still conscious? Why? I was painfully greeted by a strong hand around my neck again. "Bend over." HUH?! You've got to be kidding me! "I said bend over!"He forced me to bend over the bathroom counter, and he pulled my head up by my hair. He then brought his mouth to my ear and whispered in a not too friendly voice. "The only reason you're not passed out on the floor is because I want you to enjoy this. This is your punishment for trying to defy me. You thought you could escape? How cute." I lowered my head a little and closed my eyes in shame. I was this close to getting out of here but I guess this is the way life is just cut out for me. He yanks my head once more. "Open your eyes and look at yourself." I complied, only to be horrified of my own reflection…but somewhat intrigued. It looked like the person inside the mirror needed help and deep in my mind I wanted to help that person out of his predicament but… "I want you to look at the faces you make while I take you. Don't resist, just keep your eyes on the mirror." Gray eyes stared back at me as I watched myself be violated. I looked helpless and hurt, but oh…when he entered me, I experienced excruciating pain…or so I thought. Then I realized, this type of thing feels a lot worse while standing up. My legs started to get weaker by the minute. "Please stop, it hurts.." He smirked, like the sadistic freak he was and touched my mouth. "Aww, is it so good to you that you're drooling? This calls for a celebration!" Yes, in fact I was drooling on the counter but because I was sick. The mere knowledge of his saliva in my mouth could kill me over alone. Let alone the taste, its thick like hot liquid concrete. He interrupted my thoughts with another one of his comments. "You act so innocent although you've done this before. Hmm…but every time I screw you..it seems like you're brand new; Like I never touched you or something…so appealing." He raised his eyebrows. "You look contorted there Kuubi…are you by chance waiting for something? I taught you didn't I? Beg for it." He can't be serious…no way. Why is this happening to me? He pulled away and stood over me, waiting for an answer. I, who was still bent over the counter; tried to regain my strength to the best of my abilities. If he thinks I'm gonna crawl; over there and beg him to finish what he started…he has another thing coming. I will protect the little pride I have left and I'll be damned if I forsake my last remaining dignity for a few minutes of relief. I tried to stand but just ended up falling to my knees. It's kind of hard to when I have no energy. Can't shun a guy for trying. "Pitiful. You can barely stay awake, let alone ask me for something that you want. It's your own fault for being so vulnerable." Just as he finished his sentence the door was kicked off its hinges and a gun was fired. "WHOSE FAULT IS IT?!" My eyes widened as I was picked up bridal style and carried out in abnormal haste. I looked up into those icy blue eyes that were filled with concern and then to the smile that graced his lips.


	28. Some Type Of Resolve

I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME!!!!!! p\s...dnt sue me

I woke up in a cold sweat, in the back seat of a car. I looked around trying to adjust to the dark. I was covered in a long sleeve shirt a little too big for my size, but that wasn't the problem. I still haven't recalled what happened. "I see you're awake. Sorry, didn't have time to grab your clothes so..I just dressed you in the shirt I had on." "Ah, I s…see" I commented as I looked over to him & saw that he indeed was missing some clothing. _How sweet..reminds me of something Akari would do.._ "Oh No! Akari!" The car slowed momentarily. "Who?" "My best friend..he's at the hospital.." He sighed then handed me a bag. "We're not far so puts some pants on and I'll take you there real quick." "Really?" "I just said that I will didn't I?" "uh..yeah you did, sorry." I quickly tried to put on my clothes for the fact of feeling nervous around sky. I looked up at the sound of him snickering. I saw his face in the mirror. "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing. Its just strange how you're so reserved despite the reality that you've practically been raped on several occasions...By the same person so that technically doesn't make you a forced prostitute." _Damn…that was harsh; did he really have to go that far to make a point? "Um…okay…" _He laughed."Just kidding! Don't take things so seriously, I didn't mean it!" Sky flashed me a smile but I caught a hint of a little 'something else' behind it. What that 'something else' is I don't know but I don't like it. I exited the car carefully adjusting my pants and pulling on my shoes. Sky sighed and stared at me from the corner of his eye. This made me really uncomfortable. "So is this the uh, hospital your friend is at?" I nodded and led the way. When we got inside, there was no one at the desk. "Looks like it wasn't meant to be, kiddo. Let's get out of here." I clenched my fists. "No… I'm going to see him." Sky frowned again but said nothing. I took this as an opportunity to walk toward the direction of Akari's room. I kept looking back every so often to see if Sky was following. I guess I felt nervous or scared that I might me by myself. He grabbed my hand and jerked me backwards. "Wait, why'd we stop?" I questioned. "Isn't this your friend's room?" I looked to my left as he pointed. It indeed read room 201 but how would he know? I could see Akari's motionless figure through the small window. I braced myself and dared to enter. Little by little, I took a step closer to my friend's body. Feet echoing off the floor and hearing only the sound of my own breathing. Instantly, almost involuntarily...my hand swept breezily across the features of Akari's face. I choked back the tears as I took his left hand in mine." Why are you so cold?" I whispered to myself but apparently Sky heard me also. "Lets go." Firm hands pressed on my shoulders, swiftly leading my out. I turned around suddenly. "What? Something wrong?" I shook my head. It was just for a second…for only a moment I could have swore I saw Akari's hand reach out for me. But I guess by the looks of it..it was just my imagination. I cursed myself under my breath. I we weren't friends…if he'd never met me, his life would have been so much easier. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am. My thoughts were interrupted when someone called my name. "Kuubi?" I focused in on the man with the short brown hair. Ah, Akari's brother, Angel. 21 years old and can also be called family. "What are you doing here this late at night? And who is he?" "Um...I came to visit the same person you came here for and this is my friend who I asked to accompany me." "Yeah, I'm sure. Make certain you head home after this alright? You'll have both of our mother's worried." "Okay." That was it. The last encounter I would have with anyone I knew. Im allowing myself to be swallowed up by the darkness...this is wrong, I should return to my family and yet…"HEY! Stop acting so crazy and put your seatbelt on! I don't want to hear your complaining about how unsafe my driving skills are." He has a point. "Usually I wouldn't give a crap about such trivial things but lately I've had a change of mind." A smirk formed on Sky's face as he sighed. "Is that your way of apologizing?" "

Heh, I guess it is." There was an immediate silence for a while and it kind of left this odd feeling in the air. I felt a light pressure on my inner thigh. I looked down and right there was Sky's hand. _What the HELL?_ "Umm…Sky?" His finger pressed against my lips to silence me. "Don't say anything, just enjoy the ride." My eyes were as wide as saucers. What the…I'm like so confused right now. But I can let him know that. I closed my eyes momentarily in resolve. "Hmph…just pay attention to the road and stop trying to get into my pants." He laughed again like he had been doing most of that night. Was it what I said? I mean yes it was humor although crude & dry but nevertheless laughter…how different. "Well excuse me little boy, but if I wanted to reach into your pants…I would have already done so." "Touché" We stopped at a red light and he just wouldn't stop grinning at me. "What?" Just before I could say anything else, he lean over & kissed me tenderly on the temple. What? Why does he do that? Why does he mess with me? "Don't do that so suddenly. It confuses me." "Do what? Kiss you on a much non suggestive place?" "Ugh, forget it…pervert." The light changed green, we took a couple of turns and arrived at this warehouse looking place [?] I stepped out of the car, following Sky to the double doors. "Gray, we're home." The doors were opened and the face of an older male greeted us. "Home...huh?" The older guy smiled warmly as he invited me in."Hello, my name is Gray."


End file.
